


Nić pajęcza

by Modrzewianka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modrzewianka/pseuds/Modrzewianka
Summary: Polska patrzył mu uważnie w oczy, a jego uśmiech powoli bladł."Który mamy rok, Licia?""Zostały dwa dni do świętego Jana.""...dobrze, ale którego roku?"Litwa przenosi się o czterysta lat w przyszłość.Tłumaczenie "Like Cobwebs" autorstwa Daegaer.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Nić pajęcza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Cobwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85581) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



Litwa zasłonił oczy przed ostrym światłem poranka i skrzywił się cierpiętniczo. Jego głowa pulsowała tępym bólem, odbierając mu ochotę do opuszczania łoża. Prawdę mówiąc, najchętniej zawinąłby się szczelnie w futra i koce, a potem nie ruszał się z alkowy przez cały dzień.  
  
Dobrze zatem czuł, że wino przy wczorajszej wieczerzy zdawało mu się jakieś przyciężkie. Po zastanowieniu uznał, że pozwoli sobie na jeszcze chwilę spoczynku, a później uspokoi żołądek jakąś lekką strawą.  
  
\- Korono - z trudem dobył zachrypniętego głosu. - Powiedz sługom, żeby za godzinę podano mi chleb i polewkę.  
  
Odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Litwa jęknął z żalem i zmusił się do uchylenia powiek. Dotarło do niego, że Polska zapewne tak samo jak on odchorowywał wczorajszą zabawę.  
  
Zatrzymał spojrzenie na baldachimie łoża - a przynajmniej próbował, zanim przeszedł go niespokojny dreszcz. Nad głową miał sufit, i z pewnością nie był to sufit ich komnaty sypialnej. Tylko zupełnie płaska, biała powierzchnia, ani śladu drewna i znajomych stropowych belek.  
  
Usiadł powoli, chociaż pokój kołysał mu się w oczach. Łoże nie miało narożnych słupków i było znacznie mniejsze, niż to obyczaj nakazywał. Z pewnością przeznaczono je dla tylko jednej osoby i wszystko wskazywało na to, że tej nocy Litwa spał w nim sam.  
  
\- Polsko? - rozejrzał się za nim ze zdumieniem. To w ogóle nie była ich komnata - o wiele zbyt mała, ze skromnie pomalowanymi ścianami i tylko jednym, dziwnie wielkim i kanciastym oknem. Kiedy odrzucił pościel i poderwał się na nogi, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie spał pod kocami, ale pod dziwnie lekką, a jednocześnie ciepłą kołdrą.  
  
Prawie potknął się o własne stopy, źle oceniwszy odległość łoża od posadzki. Stanął na dywanie i rozglądał się po nieznanym sobie pokoju z wyjątkowo dziwnym umeblowaniem. Wszystko było tu obce, a jednak -  
  
\- a jednak to był jego dom. Każdy naród czuł własny kraj i dom, kiedy się w nim znajdował. Tego uczucia nie dało się z niczym pomylić.  
  
Wstrząśnięty, przebył te śmieszne kilka kroków dzielących go od okna. Szyba okazała się jedną wielką taflą szkła, stworzoną bez użycia jakiegokolwiek widocznego spoiwa. Światło przeciekało przez nią bardzo jasne i czyste, aż musiał zmrużyć powieki, ale nie było wątpliwości. Znajdował się na swoich ziemiach - tylko zupełnie odmiennych od tych, które widział za oknem dzień wcześniej. Litwa był tutaj sam, nie mógł wyczuć nawet najmniejszego śladu Polski, a do bólu głowy dołączył nieznośny świąd skóry.  
  
W panice zbyt szybko odwrócił się od okna i od nagłego ruchu chwyciły go mdłości. Nocnego naczynia nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku - chwycił ze stolika pierwsze lepsze pudełko i wysypał jego zawartość na ziemię, po czym gwałtownie do niego zwymiotował.  
  
Po wszystkim poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, choć głowa nie przestała go boleć i czuł się więcej niż zakłopotany. Pudełko było bardzo umiejętnie wykonane z jakiegoś sztywnego gatunku papieru, a teraz nie dało się go już odratować. Ostrożnie postawił je na podłodze i zbliżył się do drzwi.  
  
\- Polsko! - zawołał na ciasnym korytarzu, ale nadal nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Cóż, potrzebował kogoś, kto wyczyściłby pokój i przygotował mu coś do jedzenia. - Czy jest kto w domu? Ukraino? Biała Rusi?  
  
Otworzył następne drzwi, za którymi znalazł pomieszczenie z białą, emaliowaną wanną, umywalnią i jeszcze jakimś obiektem z pięknej ceramiki, którego przeznaczenia nie potrafił rozwikłać. Zajrzał w ów tajemniczy obiekt i dojrzał wodę, zbierającą się na jego dnie. Zdecydował się nie eksperymentować z nieznanym i ostrożnie zamknął podwójne wieko. Wanna z kolei była bardzo duża i ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie ilość wody, która zdołałaby ją napełnić. Nikt w kuchniach nie miałby czasu, żeby przez cały dzień nie robić nic poza nagrzewaniem wody w kotłach tylko na jedną kąpiel. Cóż - najprawdopodobniej był to pomysł Polski.  
  
Ostatnie drzwi ukazały mu mniejszy pokój z prostym stolikiem i jednym krzesłem. Był w dość monotonnych kolorach, a jedynym kolorowym akcentem był jaskrawy obraz, wiszący na jednej ze ścian, a przedstawiający jego samego oraz Polskę. Przyglądając mu się, Litwa zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie widział tak kunsztownego malunku. Wcale nie dało się dostrzec pociągnięć pędzla, a dbałość artysty o szczegóły i doskonałe podobieństwo były wręcz zastanawiające. Poczuł się tylko trochę zdziwiony sposobem, w jaki zostali wraz z Polską przedstawieni. Dlaczego okazali artyście brak szacunku, uśmiechając się szeroko? I w co właściwie byli ubrani? To nie był strój, w jakim Litwa pozwoliłby się kiedykolwiek namalować - krótkie, przypominające bieliznę spodnie i biednie wyglądające koszule, których rękawy nie sięgały nawet łokcia. Nie mieli na sobie wcale butów, jak jakieś małe, wiejskie dzieci. Plaża w tle nie przypominała ani wybrzeży Bałtyku, ani Czarnego Morza.  
  
Odwrócił się i jego wzrok przykuły półki zastawione księgami. Na ten widok musiał aż usiąść ciężko na krześle. Od kiedy to opływali z Polską w takie bogactwa? Na tych półkach było więcej ksiąg, niż widział w gabinetach największych uczonych na włoskich uniwersytetach. To prawda, księgi stały się dużo tańsze, od kiedy nie trzeba było ich przepisywać ręcznie, ale mieć tak wiele na własność...  
  
Ostrożnie wyjął kilka z półki i przyjrzał się okładkom z grubego papieru, kolorowym rycinom i wyraźnej, czarnej czcionce. Dziwne, pomyślał, zajrzawszy do środka. Napisano je po litewsku. Wszystkie.  
  
Otwierał jedną księgę po drugiej, znajdując tam opowieści o codziennym życiu i podróżach różnych ludzi, wszystkie brzmiące dość nonsensowne. Słowa smakowały inaczej, kiedy powoli odczytywał je z kart, nieprzyzwyczajony do widoku języka swoich ludzi w druku. Czuł się potężny i dumny, widząc taką ilość słów wydrukowanych po litewsku, ale też nieco zawstydzony, tak jakby czyniło to słowa zbyt wyraźnymi, zbyt rzeczywistymi. Z zakłopotaniem odkrył, że czytanie we własnym języku przychodziło mu trudniej niż po polsku - wielu słów nie mógł zrozumieć, choć brzmiały znajomo.  
  
Może gdyby Korona kiedykolwiek okazał zainteresowanie mową Litwinów..., pomyślał, ale zaraz zdusił w sobie irytację. Nie chciał się teraz złościć na Polskę, chciał go znaleźć i upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Zresztą Polska na pewno przewróciłby oczyma na myśl o tylu książkach po litewsku i wręczyłby mu Pismo Święte - po polsku albo po łacinie.  
  
Odłożył książki i wrócił z powrotem do swojej-nieswojej komnaty. Nie mógł przeszukiwać tego niezwykłego domostwa nago. Najpierw się odzieje, a potem rozejrzy za przyjaciółmi i służbą. Małe śledztwo nagrodziło go odkryciem w postaci stosów ubrań w wysokiej szafce, z których żadne nie wyglądało na jego własność. Jakimś sposobem wydawały mu się szalenie drogie i ekstrawaganckie, a przecież jednocześnie przypominały ubrania najbiedniejszych wieśniaków. Nie było nogawic ani pludrów, żadnych porządnych koszul (nawet tych okropnych, hiszpańskich) i ani jednego kaftana.  
  
Naciągnął w końcu na siebie ciemnozielone spodnie i po kilku próbach poradził sobie z wymyślnym zapięciem. Miało ono małe ząbki, które łączyły się ze sobą za pociągnięciem metalowej zawieszki. Był to niezwykle sprytny wynalazek i Litwa przez jakiś czas usiłował zrozumieć sposób jego działania, co nie udało mu się pomimo wielokrotnego rozpięcia i zapięcia mechanizmu. Potem założył koszulę jakiegoś nieznanego, chyba zachodniego kroju. Materiał był znakomitego gatunku, a szwy praktycznie niewidoczne. Nie znalazł pończoch, więc na bose stopy założył parę brzydkich trzewików i ciasno zawiązał sznurówki.  
  
Wszystko pasowało na niego idealnie, przez co czuł się w tym miejscu jeszcze bardziej nieswojo. Grzebień i szczotka na małym stoliku obok łóżka miały na sobie pojedyncze brązowe włosy, z całą pewnością należące do niego. Przeczesał fryzurę i zaczął szukać wstążki. Żadnej w komnacie nie było, więc ostatecznie zostawił włosy rozpuszczone i coraz bardziej niespokojny zbiegł po schodach. Zajrzał do każdego pokoju, obejrzał ich tajemnicze umeblowanie, zbyt duże okna i rzeczy, których w ogóle nie potrafił nazwać. Zatrzymał się w końcu w jednym z pokojów. Na stole leżał bochenek chleba, owinięty jakąś przejrzystą tkaniną, która zatrzeszczała przy najlżejszym dotknięciu. Czując nagły głód, Litwa odszukał nóż, odrzucając kilka o stępionych, zaokrąglonych ostrzach, i odkroił sobie kawałek pieczywa. Przeżuwając, otwierał po kolei szafki i szuflady. Talerze i filiżanki z cienkiej, pięknej porcelany, szklane słoiki owinięte papierem z namalowanymi owocami, dobrze zamknięte metalowe pojemniki. Czy taka mała kuchnia zdołałaby wykarmić całe domostwo? Wolał się nad tym nawet nie zastanawiać.  
  
\- Konfitura truskawkowa - przeczytał na głos. Potem z frustracją spojrzał w górę, opuszczając słoik.  
  
\- Jaki głupiec zmarnował papier na podobną bzdurę? - zapytał pustego pokoju. Raz jeszcze przyjrzał się konfiturze, zastanawiając się, co drukarz miał na myśli, albo dlaczego uznał za konieczne dołączyć listę składników. Mimo wątpliwości rozsmarował konfiturę na kolejnym kawałku chleba i otworzył dużą, białą szafę, aby odkryć, że w środku była zimna i jasna, wypełniona kolejnymi pojemnikami. Potrząsnął w niedowierzaniu głową widząc pudełko opisane jako "mleko", ale poczuł się lepiej na widok całkiem swojsko wyglądającego sera. Niektóre z butelek na półce nazywały się "piwo", więc wyjął jedną z nich. Musiał włożyć trochę wysiłku w podważenie płaskiej blaszki za pomocą noża, ale wreszcie usiadł przy stole przy przynajmniej częściowo zadowalającym śniadaniu, nawet jeśli piwo było nieco mocniejsze, niż zwykł zazwyczaj pijać o poranku.  
  
Później wyszedł na zewnątrz i urządził sobie spacer po swoich włościach, które okazały się znacznie mniejsze, niż powinny być. Zniknął bez wieści dobrze utrzymany park, który pamiętał jeszcze z wczorajszego dnia, nie było całego obejścia, sadu, ogrodu warzywnego. Jedynymi owocami, które znalazł, były jakieś duże, niejadalnie wyglądające czerwone jagody na pnączu wspinającym się na ścianę domu. Był zupełnie sam, czuł to wyraźnie, w domu, który był jego domem, ale o wiele zbyt małym i wcale nie takim, jakim powinien być.  
  
Zostały mu do rozwiązania dwa palące problemy - wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał uprzątnąć swoją sypialnię samodzielnie, a do tego koniecznie musiał iść za potrzebą. Niechętnie wszedł znów na górę i ostrożnie zabrał stamtąd cuchnące już pudełko. Nie widział nocnika w żadnym z pokojów, ani wychodka na zewnątrz, co rozwiązałoby oba problemy za jednym zamachem. Ostatecznie zostawił pudełko w odległej części ogrodu i ulżył sobie przy pobliskim drzewie.  
  
Muszę jechać do Wilna, powiedział sobie, ale na samą myśl poczuł dziwny dreszcz. Jego serce biło o wiele za szybko, przez co krew szumiała mu w głowie. Przycisnął dłoń do piersi i spróbował głębiej odetchnąć. Wilno na pewno też jest inne, pomyślał, czując pod palcami przyspieszony puls, i czuł, że w tej chwili po prostu nie potrafi znieść więcej nowości.  
  
Muszę odnaleźć Polskę, pomyślał, i odrobinę mu ulżyło. Jeśli nie jest ze mną, to znaczy, że musi być z królem.  
  
Poczułby się o wiele lepiej, gdyby nie był sam.  
  
Rozejrzał się po okolicy jeszcze raz, w bezskutecznej nadziei, że podwórze i stajnie pojawią się z powrotem i będzie mógł dosiąść konia, ale potem z rezygnacją spojrzał na słońce i ruszył piechotą we właściwym kierunku.  
  
*  
  
Natychmiast poznał, kiedy wkroczył na ziemie należące do Polski. To haniebne, pomyślał, a jego oczy zwilgotniały, kiedy poczuł z powrotem jego obecność i zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo samotny czuł się tego poranka. Przyklęknął, żeby musnąć dłonią polską ziemię.  
  
\- Och, Korono, cóż się z nami dzieje? - zapytał, a potem zawołał: - Polsko!  
  
W oddali dostrzegł domek z ogródkiem. Drzwi się otworzyły, znajoma głowa wyjrzała na zewnątrz, jakby na głos czyjegoś wołania, a potem zniknęła z powrotem. Litwa poczuł, jak znów napływają do niego siły i pobiegł w stronę domku. Odepchnął od siebie dziwne uczucie związane z koniecznością pukania do drzwi Polski i załomotał w drzwi.  
  
\- Chwila! Spokojnie, już idę! - usłyszał, i wtedy sam Polska otworzył mu drzwi.  
  
\- Łał, Licia - powiedział. - To ty wołałeś mnie przed chwilą? Dzwoniłem do ciebie, ale nie odbierasz.  
  
Pomachał Litwie przed oczyma jakimś małym przedmiotem, jakby próbował dać mu coś do zrozumienia.  
  
\- Uhm, dzień dobry - dodał, kiedy Litwa nie mógł już wytrzymać i chwycił go w objęcia.  
  
\- Korono, przebóg, już żem myślał, że rozum postradam, od samego poranka dziwy jakoweś szatańskie mnie otaczają i dom mój odmieniony jest i pusty, aż echo odbija się po ścianach, i nie ma w nim ciebie, a jeśli to dlatego, żem cię jakkolwiek zranił, ignosce mihi i niechaj wreszcie się przebudzę z tego przeokrutnego snu...  
  
\- Um - powiedział Polska, ostrożnie poklepując go po plecach. - Licia? Chyba większości nie załapałem.  
  
Odsunął go na odległość ramion, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w twarz.  
  
\- Czy ty piłeś?  
  
\- Tylko łyk piwa - przyznał Litwa. - Dopiero co dniało.  
  
Polska miał na sobie ten sam rodzaj odzieży, jaką znalazł w swojej komnacie, i brzmiał dosyć dziwnie.  
  
\- Dlaczego wyrażasz się tak osobliwie?  
  
Polska uniósł brew.  
  
\- To nie ja tutaj brzmię jak Zbyszko z Bogdańca. Poza tym, Liciu, wiem, że nie jesteś zapalonym naśladowcą mody, ale ubierałeś się po ciemku czy jak?  
  
\- Nie, było już po świtaniu - powiedział Litwa. - Dlaczego trzymasz mnie na progu, zamiast zaprosić na pokoje?  
  
\- Nie trzymam - powiedział Polska. Przyjrzał mu się uważniej i drgnął. - Jesteś totalnie rozłożony. Wchodź, czym chata bogata. - Wziął Litwina za rękę i wciągnął go do środka. - Co się dzieje?  
  
Litwa rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Dom Polski był tak samo inny jak jego; korytarz był zbyt wąski, odchodziło od niego zbyt mało drzwi i był pomalowany na śmieszne kolory. To z całą pewnością był dom Polski, ale nie dom Litwy - powinien przecież należeć do nich obu, ale tak nie było.  
  
\- Korono - powiedział. - Straszna rzecz się stała, aż gardło ściska mi się z przerażenia. Obudziłem się niezdrów - czy znów nasi wrogowie podchodzą pod granie? Dlaczego, na Boga, nasze domy są osobno? Gdzie się podziała cała czeladź w naszym obejściu? Jeśli ktoś próbuje nas rozdzielić, dlaczego nie jesteś ze swoją chorągwią?  
  
Rozejrzał się po nieznanym sobie korytarzu, czując narastającą panikę.  
  
\- Nie pomnę nawet, kto jest królem. Kto nami rządzi? Dlaczego pozwolił, by to nam się stało? Co się stało Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów?  
  
\- Słucham? - zapytał Polska. - Liciu, chyba powinniśmy usiąść.  
  
Wziął przyjaciela za ramię i poprowadził go do kuchni, gdzie łagodnie popchnął go na krzesło. - Jadłeś coś dzisiaj?  
  
\- Trochę chleba z serem, piwo i konfiturę owocową - powiedział Litwa. - Niezbyt wiele. Co to za obyczaj, żeby przesiadywać w kuchni? Nie możemy zasiąść na pokojach?  
  
\- Jeśli masz ochotę - powiedział Polska powoli. - Zamierzałem zrobić ci coś do jedzenia i może jakąś kawę albo herbatę.  
  
\- Zamierzałeś przygotować dla mnie strawę - powiedział pusto Litwa. Polska nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego, zawsze czekał, aż posiłek zostanie mu podany pod nos. - Czy nie ma tutaj innych?  
  
\- Innych?  
  
\- Ukrainy, Białej Rusi, Inflant, Kurlandii, Prus Książęcych - zaczął wyliczać Litwa, czując z dreszczem na plecach, że zna już odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Polska patrzył na niego bardzo, bardzo dziwnie.  
  
\- Nie, Licia - powiedział. - Nie ma ich tutaj. Mają swoje własne domy.  
  
\- Zawiązali konfederację i zbuntowali się? - zapytał Litwa z mieszaniną gniewu i zgrozy. - Co, nawet Kurlandia?  
  
\- Nie - cóż, tak, niektórzy z nich, ale nie Łotwa...  
  
\- No dobrze, więc kto robi pranie? - zapytał zszokowany Litwin. Wizja Polski piorącego swoje własne pończochy była zbyt absurdalna, aby brać ją pod uwagę. - Kto czyści twoje stajnie? Trzymasz chyba kogoś zamiast nich?  
  
\- Licia, wygadujesz tak jakby totalne bzdury. Nie, poczekaj - Korona popchnął go z powrotem na krzesło. - Przestań, widzę, że dzieje się coś złego, o co ci chodzi?  
  
\- Kiedy to ja żądam od ciebie eksplanacyj - poprosił Litwa. - Opowiedziałem ci właśnie jak tylko potrafiłem najlepiej, że od dzisiejszej pobudki świat doprowadza mnie do obłędu.  
  
I jeszcze Polska był dla niego okropnie szorstki. Nie wymienili nawet najbardziej oficjalnego pocałunku.  
  
\- Błagam, wyjaśnij mi to wszystko...  
  
\- W porządku - zgodził się Polska z szerokim uśmiechem. - Zacznijmy od tego: obudziłeś się i wydaje ci się, że nadal jesteśmy w Rzeczpospolitej Obojga Narodów. Powiedz mi, znowu próbowałeś pić to coś, co Estonia pędzi w garażu?  
  
\- Gdzież podziała się Rzeczpospolita? - szepnął Litwa. - Dlaczego "wydaje mi się", że wciąż w niej jesteśmy?  
  
Polska patrzył mu uważnie w oczy, a jego uśmiech powoli bladł.  
  
\- Który mamy rok, Licia?  
  
\- Zostały dwa dni do świętego Jana - powiedział Litwa.  
  
\- ...dobrze, ale którego roku?  
  
\- Roku pańskiego 1575, oczywiście.  
  
Polska roześmiał się nerwowo, a potem przygryzł wargę.  
  
\- Nie. Jest rok 2009. Proszę, zobacz - Polska podniósł gruby plik zadrukowanego papieru i wskazał mu linijkę na górze. Dziewiąty czerwca 2009 roku, przeczytał Litwa. Potrząsnął głową.  
  
\- Nie pojmuję, żarty sobie ze mnie stroisz? Wczoraj jako prawi chrześcijanie wysłuchaliśmy mszy świętej, ujeżdżali konie, wrócili do domu - do prawdziwego domu naszego - Ukraina podała obiad, potem graliśmy w szachy i oszukiwałeś, a po krótko wieczerzy poszliśmy do łóżka.  
  
Uwierz mi, myślał gorączkowo, to ty wymyślasz bzdury, nie ja.  
  
\- A dziś, przebudziwszy się, w niedyspozycyją jakowąś popadłem, a dom mój pusty był jak grób bez ciebie przy moim boku, i wszystko było inne, Korono. Wszystko!  
  
\- Kochany, pojechałeś do domu dwa dni temu, mówiąc, że masz nawał roboty w biurze. Zadzwoniłeś wczoraj wieczór, żeby pogawędzić, tak coś około dziesiątej. I niby od kiedy oszukuję w szachach?  
  
Litwa założył ręce.  
  
\- O tak późnej godzinie z nikim bym konwersacyj nie prowadził. Położyliśmy się o zwyczajnej porze, zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, zasnęliśmy - co?  
  
Polska patrzył na niego jeszcze dziwniej niż przedtem.  
  
\- Nic - powiedział. - Po prostu zazwyczaj nie opowiadasz tak wprost o... tych rzeczach. - Wyciągnął rękę, żeby pociągnąć Litwę za kosmyk włosów za uchem. - Powiedz mi, że żartujesz, Licia.  
  
\- Przysięgam, że nie - powiedział Litwa, chwytając go za dłoń. - Pomóż mi przywrócić wszystko do normalności.  
  
Polska wziął głęboki wdech.  
  
\- Licia. Ja również nie żartuję. Jest ponad czterysta lat później, niż myślisz. Moment... Wyglądamy mniej więcej tak samo, więc niczego ci nie udowodnię. Mam pomysł... chodź ze mną.  
  
Ściągnął Litwę z krzesła i zaciągnął po schodach do swojej komnaty sypialnej. Mężczyzna zamrugał na widok różowych poduszek i jasnego koca. O tak, z pewnością były to prywatne pokoje Polski.  
  
\- Rozepnij się - rozkazał Polska. - Czekaj, pomogę ci... - zaczął odpinać jego guziki, zdjął mu z ramion koszulę i obrócił Litwina dookoła.  
  
\- No tak, podróżnikiem w czasie to ty nie jesteś.  
  
\- Co masz na -  
  
\- Nieważne. Spójrz.  
  
Litwa został zaciągnięty przed duże lustro wbudowane w drzwi szafy, tak samo czyste i doskonałe jak lustro, które znalazł w swoim domu. Polska obrócił go tak, że musiał oglądać się przez ramię, a wtedy zdziwienie odebrało mu dech. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami przyglądał się srebrnym bliznom, przecinających wielokrotnie jego plecy. Sięgnął ręką między łopatki i stwierdził, że w niektórych miejscach w ogóle nie ma czucia.. Lustrzane odbicie Polski wypuściło powietrze z płuc i przetarło twarz.  
  
\- Cholera! Licia, ty tak na poważnie... nie miałeś pojęcia, że je masz. - szybko odwrócił Litwę tak, żeby nie mógł już patrzeć w lustro. - Nie patrz, zawału dostaniesz.  
  
\- Zaklinam cię, Korono, powiedz mi - poprosił Litwa. Teraz, kiedy zobaczył blizny, nie mógł przestać się skupiać na pozbawionych czucia płatach skóry. - Wyjaśnij mi teraz, co się dzieje. Dlaczego rozpłynął się w powietrzu cały nasz folwark i dlaczego nie było cię ze mną dziś o poranku?  
  
\- Świat się zmienił - wyjaśnił Polska. - Nasz folwark, hmm. Chyba wszyscy jesteśmy teraz szczęśliwi, że żyjemy każdy we własnym domu... Przez pewien czas musieliśmy mieszkać u pewnego kogoś, i wszystkich szlag od tego trafiał. Nie jesteśmy - to znaczy, totalnie bywasz u mnie raz na jakiś czas, ale mamy osobne domy i jesteśmy, tak jakby... no... osobno.  
  
\- Co mówisz? - zapytał Litwa, a jego przerażenie tylko się wzmagało. - Pokłóciliśmy się? Jaka przyczyna tego całego nieszczęścia?  
  
\- Nie - zaprzeczył Polska. - Znaczy, nie tak zaraz od razu - czekaj, będziesz musiał spojrzeć na te blizny jeszcze raz. - Odwrócił znów Litwina do lustra, po czym przesunął palcem po długiej bliźnie, która skręcała ostro pod jego prawym ramieniem i wędrowała dalej, po boku. - Ta - powiedział i ściągnął własną koszulę, wskazując na swoje lewe ramię, skąd szeroka blizna zstępowała na jego pierś i żebra. - Obejmij mnie - powiedział i przyciągnął Litwina bardzo blisko. - Spójrz.  
  
Litwa przyjrzał się ich odbiciu i zobaczył, jak krawędzie blizn dopasowują się do siebie. Długa rana zaczynała się na ramieniu Polski, schodziła na jego własny bok, a potem znowu na Polskę, kończąc swój szlak nad jego nerką.  
  
\- Polsko. W imię Boże, co nam się stało?  
  
\- Rozdzielili nas - powiedział Polska i zrobił krok do tyłu. - Rosja cię zabrał i za bardzo się z tobą nie cackał. A potem ja.  
  
Wskazał mniej wyraźne blizny przecinające jego ciało.  
  
\- Podzielili mnie między siebie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Wydobrzałem. W większości. To nie było, rozumiesz, jakoś wczoraj.  
  
Litwa postąpił krok w jego stronę, wpatrując się w odbicie z chorą fascynacją. Stracił swój prawdziwy dom, ich wspólny kraj i Polskę też. Łatwiej było się skupić na ranach Polski niż na wzbierającej rozpaczy.  
  
\- Kto uczynił ci krzywdę? - zapytał, kładąc rękę na części wspólnej blizny, biegnącej wzdłuż boku Polski. Była nieco wypukła i dziwna w dotyku. Polska drgnął lekko na to dotknięcie. - Czy to był Rosja?  
  
\- Dzisiaj to już nie ma znaczenia.  
  
\- Kto?  
  
Polska spojrzał na niego.  
  
\- Prusy, Rosja i Austria - powiedział, a potem się uśmiechnął. - Prus pozbyliśmy się z tego świata sześćdziesiąt lat temu, a Austria nie wyściubia nosa z domu w dzisiejszych czasach. Rosja zrobił się większy i bardziej chamski niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać, ale dwóch na trzech to jednak całkiem niezły wynik.  
  
Zawiesił koszulę na ramionach Litwina.  
  
\- Chodźmy na dół i zjedzmy sobie śniadanie. - Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Litwa przytaknął. - Znasz mnie, wszystko ze mną w porządku.  
  
\- Znam cię - przyznał Litwa. - Nigdy nie okazujesz bólu.  
  
Zacieśnił uścisk i oświadczył cicho:  
  
\- Zamierzam ich zabić.  
  
Zdecydował, że zacznie od Austrii. Kiedy będzie już miał pod kontrolą armię Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, nie będzie mu robiło żadnej różnicy, jak duży i chamski jest obecnie Rosja.  
  
Jak mogłem pozwolić, aby ciebie to spotkało?, pomyślał, i pocałował Polskę w milczącej prośbie o wybaczenie. Polska wciągnął w pierwszej chwili z zaskoczeniem powietrze, a potem po krótkiej chwili wahania odwzajemnił pocałunek, po czym szybko się odsunął. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.  
  
\- Muszę zastawić na kawę! - zawołał przesadnie radośnie. - Totalnie o niej zapomniałem!  
  
Chwycił swoją koszulkę i niemal zbiegł ze schodów, a Litwa podążył za nim, zastanawiając się, co się właśnie stało.  
  
U dołu schodów Polska krzątał się po kuchni, jakby umyślnie przemykając tuż poza zasięgiem jego rąk.  
  
\- To są otręby - poinformował. - Ostatnio nauka wykazała, że potrzebujemy więcej błonnika. Chleb, dżem, i jestem pewien, że widziałem gdzieś więcej sera...  
  
Zaczął grzebać w białej szafie, przypominającej ten zimny w środku obiekt z domu Litwy.  
  
\- Hej, chcesz jajecznicę? Totalnie zrobię ci najlepszą jajecznicę na świecie, i mam jeszcze suchą krakowską - trzymaj mleko, a ja zaraz zastawię na kawę.  
  
Litwinowi udało się chwycić go za rękę, kiedy się odwracał.  
  
\- Co ci się stało?  
  
\- Nic - odrzekł Polak ze słonecznym uśmiechem. - Po prostu martwię się o ciebie, nie? Może uderzyłeś się w głowę i przez to zapomniałeś o tych czterystu latach. Boli cię głowa?  
  
\- Wcześniej bolała. Jesteś niespokojny.  
  
\- A ty masz amnezję sięgającą czterech wieków i właśnie przeżyłeś totalny szok z tymi bliznami. Po prostu okazuję trochę empatii.  
  
Litwa pozwolił mu wrócić do kopania po szafkach. Zazwyczaj empatia Polski kończyła się na wyśmiewaniu wszystkich problemów, aż te dały za wygraną i odpełzły same. Teraz wyglądał, jakby był czymś zakłopotany, co było prawie tak śmieszne jak fakt, że sam robił sobie śniadanie. Cóż, jeśli dać mu trochę czasu, na pewno wyrzuci z siebie wszystko, co mu leży na wątrobie. Litwa zaczął jeść postawione przed sobą śniadanie i skrzywił się na widok gorzkiego, czarnego napoju nalewanego do kubka.  
  
\- Cóż, nie masz żadnego piwa?  
  
\- Piwa? - powtórzył Polska, a potem jakby się rozjaśnił. - Ty, faktycznie! Totalnie pijaliśmy w tamtych czasach piwo do śniadania!  
  
Wyjął z białej szafy butelki i nalał piwa do dwóch szklanek.  
  
\- Łatwiej będzie znieść humory szefa - stwierdził radośnie. - A właściwie to jakim cudem my w ogóle funkcjonowaliśmy po strzeleniu sobie porannego piwa?  
  
\- To jest mocniejsze, niż zazwyczaj - przypomniał mu Litwa. - Czy jesteś zupełnie pewny, że nie jest 1575?  
  
\- Pokażę ci - powiedział Polska, wstając. - Nie, ty zostajesz, zjedz coś jeszcze, muszę tylko czegoś poszukać.  
  
Litwa skruszył w palcach odrobinę sera, myśląc o tym, jak to stracił swój dom i siedział w przyciasnej kuchni Polski, który wykonywał swoje własne domowe obowiązki. To było coś okropnego.  
  
\- Bardzo proszę! - zanucił Polska, wracając. Położył książkę na stole przed Litwą i zamrugał, kiedy ten zasłonił ją obronnie.  
  
\- Nie możesz tak po prostu kłaść ksiąg obok jedzenia! - powiedział Litwin ze zgrozą. - A co jeśli się pobrudzi?  
  
\- No to co? Jeśli za bardzo się omaśli, to kupię sobie następną. A... czekaj. Nie martw się, są teraz pierdyliard razy tańsze niż kiedyś.  
  
\- Ile? - zapytał pusto Litwa, kiedy Polska przerzucał kolorowe strony.  
  
\- To jest atlas historyczny. Ty pamiętasz nas takimi, prawda?  
  
Litwa wytarł dłonie i nachylił się nad księgą, i miał przez moment przed oczami siebie i Polskę splecionych w mocnym uścisku, zanim skupił się na rozrysowanych na karcie granicach i terytoriach.  
  
\- A jakże - powiedział, przyglądając się rozległym przestrzeniom Rzeczypospolitej. - To właśnie my.  
  
Polska zabrał książkę z powrotem i przewertował kilkanaście stron. Na jednej z nich zatrzymał się i zmarszczył brwi.  
  
\- Cóż, może ta akurat nie - mruknął i otworzył stronę blisko tylnej okładki. - To jesteśmy my dzisiaj.  
  
Litwa spojrzał na granice, na grubą czarną linię odgradzającą go od Polski. Zmarszczył brwi na widok imion swoich sąsiadów.  
  
\- Czy Łotwa naprawdę potrafi zarządzać swoim własnym domem? - zapytał niedowierzająco. - Albo Białoruś?  
  
Polska zachichotał.  
  
\- Faktycznie, kto by pomyślał, że zerkniesz akurat na Białoruś. Do dzisiaj gapisz się na nią jak w obrazek.  
  
\- Nieprawda! - zaperzył się Litwa, na co Polak wybuchnął śmiechem. Było to przynajmniej lepsze od jego wcześniejszego dziwnego zachowania, więc Litwin wzruszył tylko ramionami. - Co najwyżej zerkam.  
  
Przyjrzał się znowu mapie, a poczucie straty i dezorientacji stało się jeszcze silniejsze.  
  
\- Nasze domy są takie małe. A to? - przesunął palcem po nieznajomej granicy. - Dlaczegóż my na to pozwalamy?  
  
Polska milczał przez chwilę.  
  
\- Podoba ci się bycie niepodległym. Rosja zmusił cię, żebyś kupę lat przemieszkał u niego, i tak jakby po prostu chciałeś trochę miejsca dla siebie.  
  
Litwa zamknął na chwilę oczy.  
  
\- Chcę wracać do domu. Nie do tamtej małej chatynki, do naszego domu. Dziś chciałeś iść na polowanie z sokołem, a ja miałem ochotę popatrzeć, jak znowu zaplątujesz się w pęta.  
  
\- Jasne. Nigdy się nie zaplątałem.  
  
\- Zawsze - uświadomił go Litwa i zamknął atlas. Polska nie wyglądał ani trochę starzej, niż Litwin to zapamiętał, ale nieznajome blizny na obu ich ciałach sprawiły, że poczuł się odrzucony bardzo daleko od domu.  
  
\- Korono? Zburzmy ten mur między naszymi państwami.  
  
Polska spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku.  
  
\- Więc gdybym teraz powiedział "hej, stary, chodźmy przywrócić Rzeczpospolitą od morza do morza"...?  
  
\- O niczym innym nie marzę.  
  
Polska potrząsnął głową.  
  
\- Pomyśleć, że czekałem na tę chwilę dziewięćdziesiąt lat, a teraz jest już za późno.  
  
Litwa zamrugał. Polska spojrzał na niego, jakby wyrwany z zadumy, i dotknął jego dłoni.  
  
\- Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Nasi ludzie na to nie pójdą... zresztą ty też tak naprawdę wcale tego nie chcesz. Zamiast tego może spróbujesz trochę nadgonić za obecną epoką? Dziś wieczorem jesteśmy umówieni na spotkanie, więc co powiesz na to, żebym wybrał ci jakieś ciuchy?  
  
\- To pozostało ci, Korono, z... przeszłych epok. Tylkom wcale nie pewien, czy na widzenia mi teraz ochota...  
  
\- Ale totalnie się na nich pojawisz! Jutro mamy spotkanie handlowe i dziś wieczór musimy wypaść jak najlepiej. Będą sami starzy znajomi, Węgry i - no dobra, może kilku jeszcze nie znasz, ale i tak musisz tam być. Ja będę mówił, a ty po prostu... się uśmiechaj. Nie chcemy, żeby zaraz zaczęli nas pytać, dlaczego porozumiewasz się samymi "azaliż prosić pardonu muszę u waszmości" i "zaiste spes in virtute, mój wierny sługo". Aha - i w tym świecie nie ma już żadnych sług.  
  
\- Dlatego to sam czuwasz nad swoim obejściem?  
  
\- Mniej więcej - Polska wzruszył ramionami. - Chodź teraz, koniecznie musimy coś zrobić z twoim ubraniem.  
  
\- Masz zatem porządne odzienie? - zapytał Litwa z nadzieją, podążając za przyjacielem na schody.  
  
\- A jak! Chyba, że masz na myśli jakieś średniowieczne szmaty... - Polska dostrzegł nierozumiejący wyraz twarzy Litwina i dodał: - Te, które wtedy nosiłeś.  
  
\- Może przynajmniej masz wstążkę? - westchnął Litwa, odgarniając sobie włosy z oczu. Polska się uśmiechnął.  
  
\- Mam wstążki. Znajdę ci jakąś ładną.  
  
Otworzył drzwi do innej sypialnej komnaty i gestem zawołał Litwina do środka.  
  
\- To jest twój pokój. Widzisz tu coś znajomego? Przypomina ci się coś może?  
  
Litwa potrząsnął głową, rozglądając się wkoło. Łoże było za małe, okno za duże - Polska dotknął ściany i nagle z góry rozbłysło jasne światło. Litwa przyjrzał się sufitowi, próbując się zorientować, gdzie zamontowano świece.  
  
\- Dobra, rozbieraj się - rozkazał mu Polska, otwierając wysoką szafę i wyrzucając więcej tajemniczych rodzajów odzieży. - Jeśli wyjdziesz do ludzi tak jak teraz, to mogą sobie pomyśleć, że chcesz coś zasugerować...  
  
Litwa westchnął i ukląkł, żeby rozwiązać buty, ale zdejmował je z poczuciem szczerej ulgi. Zaciął się na dziwnym zapięciu spodni, ale zrzucił je w końcu, przyciągając sceptyczne spojrzenie Polaka.  
  
\- Człowieku, można wyjść z domu półnago... a można wyjść z domu pół-nago. Lepiej wyjmę ci jeszcze jakieś slipy...  
  
Litwa schwycił w locie jakiś skąpy kawałek materiału i obrócił go parę razy, zanim na siebie założył. Kątem oka dostrzegł się w lustrze i po raz pierwszy tego dnia zachciało mu się śmiać.  
  
\- To ci dopiero paradne! - oświadczył. - Najzupełniej jestem pewien, że to bardzo niezdrowo aż tak uciskać intymne strefy.  
  
Złapał następne rzucone mu kulki i przyjrzał im się badawczo.  
  
\- Na nogi - zlitował się Polska.  
  
\- Ludzie nie noszą już porządnych pończoch? - Litwa naciągnął kulki na stopy. Jego odbicie wyglądało teraz jeszcze zabawniej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.  
  
\- Ja czasem noszę, ale zawsze robisz mi potem wyrzuty. Ściągaj koszulę... Ta wyszła z mody wieki temu, naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego jeszcze jej nie wyrzuciłeś... Załóż to, ja ci to kupiłem, więc przynajmniej nie wstyd się w tym pokazać sąsiadom. Zresztą wieczorem przebierzesz się w coś bardziej eleganckiego, jak już będziemy wychodzić.  
  
Zanucił jakąś żywą melodię, pomagając personifikacji Litwy zapiąć guziki. Ten pomyślał z pewną ulgą, że to jedno się nie zmieniło. Polska zawsze uwielbiał przebierać ich obu. Zużywał sporo pieniędzy i czasu, aby tylko się upewnić, że oboje narodów Rzeczypospolitej przezentuje się (w jego mniemaniu) należycie.  
  
Kiedy skończył, Litwa przyglądał się sobie w lustrze i udawał przed samym sobą, że widzi jakąkolwiek różnicę. Może nowe spodnie faktycznie lepiej na nim leżały, a koszula była miękka i wygodna, ale to nadal nie było to.  
  
\- Wstążka - przypomniał sobie Polska. - Zaczekaj tutaj.  
  
Poszedł do swojej własnej sypialni i po chwili pojawił się z jedwabną, czerwoną wstążką.  
  
\- Siadaj, włosy ci od razu poprawię.  
  
Litwa usiadł posłusznie przed lustrem i obserwował, jak Polska z wyrazem skupienia na twarzy szczotkuje jego włosy, potem odgarnia je w tył i związuje kokardą.  
  
\- Proszę - powiedział wreszcie, głaszcząc Litwę po włosach. - Minęła kupa czasu, od kiedy ostatnio to robiłem.  
  
\- Robiłeś to wczoraj - powiedział miękko Litwin. Polska uchwycił w lustrze jego wzrok i nostalgiczny uśmieszek zszedł mu z twarzy.  
  
\- Liciek - szepnął. - ...albo nieważne. Wszystko okej.  
  
Źle było patrzeć na Polskę wyraźnie czymś strapionego, kiedy powinien być radosny i beztroski jak zawsze. Przecież on niemal nigdy nie bywał przygnębiony, nawet kiedy przyjaciel rugał go za lenistwo i zrzucanie obowiązków na innych.  
  
Litwin odwrócił się i chwycił przyjaciela za rękę.  
  
\- Potrzeba mi czegoś znajomego - powiedział. - Wysłucham wszystkiego, co zechcesz mi powiedzieć, uwierzę, że jesteśmy czterysta lat w przyszłości, będę tego wieczora milczał jak grób i dam ci opowiadać, jeśli zechcesz, ale teraz trzeba mi czegoś starego, czegoś, co nadal jest takie samo.  
  
\- Więcej piwa?  
  
\- Nie.  
  
Litwa wstał i dłonią musnął policzek Polski, po czym łagodnie pocałował go w usta. Niemal natychmiast poczuł, jak ten się wycofuje.  
  
\- I cóż? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi. - Cóż tobie, Korono?  
  
\- ...Nic - mruknął Polska i na powrót nachylił się do niego. Oddał pocałunek bez żadnego uczucia ani namiętności, tak jakby odwzajemniał tylko jakąś przysługę.  
  
\- Och - pełne nadziei podejrzenie obudziło się jeszcze w duszy Litwy - czym cię zbyt silnie uprzednio objął? Twoje blizny do teraz sprawiają ci ból? Przepraszam, kochany, będę bardziej ostrożny.  
  
Tym razem najdelikatniej przygarnął go do siebie, całował znowu, i czuł, jak żołądek zaciska mu się w supeł, kiedy stawało się coraz bardziej jasnym, że Polska stoi tylko nieruchomo i biernie pozwala mu robić, co zechce.  
  
\- Powadziliśmy się - zrozumiał bez zdziwienia.  
  
Albo wrogowie twoi ukrzywdzili cię na sposób, którego nawet imaginować sobie nie chcę.  
  
\- Tyś ze mną bezpieczny. Nigdy bym na twój frasunek nie pozwolił. Korono, najdroższy, czy ktoś - czy ktoś cię skrzywdził?  
  
Polska otworzył szerzej oczy.  
  
\- Nie - nie, nie, nie martw się, to po prostu... stary, znasz mnie przecież, samolubny jestem i mam zero wyczucia taktu, jak nieustannie powtarza mi pewien Litwin... i po prostu nie chcę ci sprawić przykrości. Tak naprawdę nie chcesz mnie całować, Liciek.  
  
\- O wiele więcej chciałbym, niż tylko twego pocałunku - Litwa z ulgą dotknął jego twarzy. - Pamiętam, jak robiliśmy to zeszłej nocy. Wtedyś abszachu nie stawiał tak jak teraz, chyba, że przed niewczesnym spełnieniem...  
  
Polska natychmiast poróżowiał na twarzy, a Litwa zdobył się tylko na bezradny uśmiech.  
  
\- Mój miły - szepnął, dłoń wsuwając w jego włosy.  
  
\- Boże mój. Boże, Licia, ty nigdy nie mówisz w ten sposób.  
  
\- Owszem, mówię.  
  
\- Nie mówisz! - wybuchnął Polska. - A przynajmniej nie od bardzo, bardzo dawna.  
  
\- A dlaczegóż to? - zaciekawił się Litwa, całując jego skronie. - Czy postarzałem się tak i zleniwiałem, że nie cieszy mnie więcej nasz akt miłości? Może ty poszedłeś na mnicha i odczuwasz ciepło tylko w towarzystwie młodziutkich zakonnic? Polsko, nie bądź głupcem, skądże to zdumienie, że ja ciebie pragnę? Tyś przecie mój ślubny... - każde słowo odznaczał pocałunkiem - mój własny...  
  
Polska tajał w jego uścisku, pragnienie lśniło w jego oczach.  
  
\- Pomóż mi zdjąć te brzydkie ubrania, w które mnie przyodziałeś - poprosił Litwa, pewien swojego zwycięstwa.  
  
\- Nie możemy - powiedział Polska i wyślizgnął mu się stanowczym ruchem. Litwin niepocieszony przyglądał się jego obronnej postawie.  
  
\- Do licha! Zdawałoby się, żem cię próbował rzucić na stół kuchenny i pojąć przemocą!  
  
Polska skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok, a potem nagle wybuchnął śmiechem, poklepując coraz bardziej zirytowanego Litwina po ramieniu.  
  
\- Licia, Licia - jęknął - pamiętasz jeszcze tamtą minę Ukrainy?  
  
Litwa gapił się na niego nierozumiejąco, ale potem niechętnie się uśmiechnął.  
  
\- Przysięgała, że nigdy więcej za gotowanie się nie weźmie i że natychmiast urządzi nam rokosz, jeżeli sami nie wyszorujemy stołu. A potem przymusiła cię do mycia podłogi! Doskonale pamiętam tę chwilę - nigdym cię bardziej mokrego był nie pojrzał, chyba przy pływaniu. I tak dnia następnego po świtaniu porąbała stół przy pomocy Kurlandii i trzeba nam było sprawić nowy. To cud boży, że chłopak nogi sobie przy tym nie odrąbał, jest najmniej zręcznym sługą, jakiego kiedykolwiek mieliśmy.  
  
\- O tak, i te wszystkie przerażone krzyki, dochodzące codziennie z kuchni - zachichotał Polak. - "Raaaaiviiiiiiiis!".  
  
Wziął głęboki oddech i spoważniał.  
  
\- Walczyliśmy ze sobą - powiedział. - Zbyt wcześnie próbowałem cię zmusić, żebyś do mnie wrócił, i rozgorzała między nami wojna. To znaczy, teraz niby znowu się przyjaźnimy i w ogóle, ale raz na zawsze się nauczyłem, żeby cię nie popędzać.  
  
\- Wojna między nami - powtórzył Litwa. - Myśmy dwaj ze sobą na wojnę poszli?  
  
\- A potem nie rozmawialiśmy przez całe lata. Gówniana sprawa.  
  
\- Nic o tym nie wiadomo - Litwa był przerażony samą myślą. - Tyle wiadomo mi jedynie, że jesteś moim umiłowanym ślubnym - cóż nas poróżniło?  
  
Polska westchnął.  
  
\- Tak jakby... zająłem Wilno.  
  
\- Pragnąłeś mojego serca? - Litwa chwycił go za dłoń i przycisnął ją do swojej piersi, znów czując nieznany, przyspieszony rytm. - Dlaczego więc zwyczajnie nie poprosiłeś? To serce cię miłuje, Korono.  
  
Drugą dłonią odgarnął włosy Polski za jego ucho, delikatnie przesunął palcami po jego podbródku. Wyobrażenie Polski oblegającego Wilno wydawał mu się wręcz śmieszny. Miał świeżo w pamięci chwilę, kiedy to zostali jednym krajem, nieważne, co mówiły dowody w postaci jego własnego, małego domku.  
  
\- Ty wiesz, że niczego bym ci nie odmówił.  
  
\- Tęsknię za nami. - wyznał Polska. - Kiedy cię pytam, czy jesteś gotowy pójść ze mną do łóżka, mówisz zawsze, że potrzebujesz jeszcze trochę czasu. To nie jest jakiś problem i wydaje mi się, że ty nawet chcesz... ale nie chcę więcej sprawiać ci przykrości.  
  
\- Teraz nie potrzebuję czekać.  
  
Polak przycisnął mocniej dłoń do jego piersi.  
  
\- Ja kocham cię nadal. A czy ty...?  
  
\- Zawsze.  
  
\- Jesteś pewien? - Polska brzmiał jak ktoś, kto mityguje się przed przyjęciem długo oczekiwanego prezentu.  
  
\- Spróbuję to powiedzieć w twoim dialekcie z przyszłości. Totalnie jestem.  
  
Ostatnie ślady strapienia powoli znikły z twarzy Polski, a rozjaśnił ją uśmiech, kiedy wpadał z powrotem w ramiona Litwina.  
  
\- Hej, skoro robię to za twoim pozwoleniem, to obiecaj, że nie zrobisz mi potem o to awantury.  
  
\- Cicho bądź - powiedział Litwa i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.  
  
Rozbieranie się poszło im znacznie szybciej niż ubieranie, a łóżko, choć nie tak ogromne jak ich dawne łoże, okazało się wystarczająco duże dla nich dwóch.  
  
*  
  
Litwa na wszelki wypadek trzymał przyjaciela blisko przy boku, kiedy pojawili się w gospodzie, w której Polska zamierzał chyba prowadzić swoje spotkanie. Okazało się, że posiadał straszliwą maszynę o nazwie "samochód", której początkowo chciał użyć do podróży, ale przejechali zaledwie kilkanaście metrów, zanim Litwa wymógł na nim, aby wysiedli i pojechali na miejsce konno albo poszli piechotą. Co gorsza, Polak nie przejmował się szczególnie pilnowaniem trasy, a bardziej obracaniem się wokół przyjaciela i chichotaniem, kiedy ten ucałował jego włosy albo przyciągnął go bliżej. Zresztą oboje mieli to za dobrą rozrywkę i Litwa żałował tego całego umówionego spotkania, żałował, że nie było im dane po prostu zostać tam gdzie byli i udawać, że są w swoim prawdziwym łóżku w swoim prawdziwym domu.  
  
— Nie pomyliłeś stron świata? — zapytał w końcu, kiedy Polska nie dał żadnego znaku, że zbliżają się do celu podróży.  
  
— Hmm — rozejrzał się Polska, który najwyraźniej nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. — A nadal jesteśmy w Warszawie? Tędy.  
  
Doprowadził ich w końcu przed jasno oświetlone drzwi i chyba nawzajem, ze śmiechem wciągnęli się do środka.  
  
Ta nowa Warszawa była zbyt jasna i zdecydowanie brakowało jej cienistych uliczek, ale Litwa był gotowy całować Polskę choćby i na głównej alei, siejąc powszechne zgorszenie. Polak, pozbywszy się swoich niemądrych zmartwień, chętnie wpadał w jego uścisk; wcześniej uronił był kilka łez, kiedy Litwa pojął go po raz pierwszy. Wkrótce jednak łzy przeszły w śmiech i obustronną radość, a Polska przysięgał, że ich powodem była wyłącznie zbyt długa samotność. Za drugim razem łez nie było wcale, i nie było też czasu na zmartwienia, ponieważ musieli się spieszyć z przygotowaniami do spotkania.  
  
Litwa wciąż uśmiechał się na wspomnienie "prysznica", który nie był tak przyjemny jak klasyczna kąpiel, ale całkiem zabawny, i to nie tylko dlatego, że Litwa nigdy wcześniej nie stał pod gorącym deszczem. Polska zaproponował, żeby oszczędzili trochę czasu myjąc się razem, co okazało się nietrafionym pomysłem, ponieważ w każdej chwili groziło im poślizgnięcie się i uderzenie głową w mokre kafelki, a poza tym wcale nie było szybsze od kąpieli.  
  
Przekroczył próg zaraz za Polską i ucieszył go widok Węgier, siedzącej przy stoliku zastawionym dwiema szklanymi czarkami czerwonego wina.  
  
— Ślę pozdrowienia, cna pani — powitał kobietę z lekkim ukłonem i posadził Polskę na ławie naprzeciwko niej.  
  
— Dobry wieczór — zaśmiała się Węgry. — Jakiś ty dziś oficjalny...  
  
Litwin uśmiechnął się blado i usilnie spróbował sobie przypomnieć sposób, w jaki wyrażał się Polska w tych nowych, dziwnych czasach.  
  
— To przykre, że musimy przyjmować naszych przyjaciół w zajeździe — oznajmił. — Gdybyśmy tylko posiadali większy dom, moglibyśmy ugościć cię jak przystoi.  
  
Polska wydał z siebie ostrzegawczy dźwięk i dźgnął go w bok łokciem.  
  
— Przecież bywa, że zatrzymuję się u ciebie, czyż nie? — szepnął Litwa. — Mogę zatem mówić, że to nasz dom?  
  
Spojrzał na Węgierkę, która patrzyła raz to na niego, raz na Polskę, po czym zadecydował, że Polak miał rację i że powinien przez chwilę być cicho. Znów objął ramieniem przyjaciela i przyciągnął go odrobinę bliżej, uśmiechając się uspokajająco.  
  
Dziewka służebna podeszła do ich stołu i Polska poprosił o butelkę wina nieznanego Litwinowi gatunku, oraz trochę paluszków, orzechów i chipsów.  
  
— Czego? — szepnął Litwa.  
  
— Chipsów — zachichotał Polak. — Zaraz zobaczysz.  
  
Litwa po ostrożnym spróbowaniu jednego z nich uznał, że były zrobione z jakiegoś smażonego na krucho warzywa. Łyknął też trochę wina, które nalała im służąca — okazało się bardzo dobre, więc przyjrzał się bliżej butelce.  
  
— Chile? — przeczytał pytającym tonem.  
  
— Wymawia się inaczej. Taki kraj w stronach, który ty jeszcze nazywasz Nowym Światem — wyjaśnił Polska i oparł się blisko o jego ramię, wywołując na twarzy Litwina uśmiech.  
  
Ten uśmiech zbladł jednak, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiła się postać Austrii. Litwa stężał i zaczął podnosić się z miejsca, ale Polska powstrzymał go, uczepiwszy się mocno jego ramienia.  
  
— Nie! Nie, nie, nie!  
  
— Pardon? — zainteresował się uprzejmie Austria, unosząc lekko brew na widok miny Litwina, która niewątpliwie życzyła mu pewnej śmierci. Usiadł niedaleko, tak jakby czuł się uprawniony do bawienia w ich towarzystwie, i zrobił miejsce małej grupce nacji, które Polska przedstawił po cichu jako Słowację, Słowenię oraz Czechy, wszystkie spokojnie i uśmiechnięte.  
  
— Czy nie należą oni do Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego? Czy możemy im ufać jako naszym przyjaciołom? Czy nie myślisz, że Austria może planować atak—  
  
— Spokojna głowa. Jak na razie wszyscy jesteśmy w UE, to ten wielki sojusz, o którym opowiadałem ci wcześniej, i cała Europa żyje ze sobą w przyjaźni. Mniej więcej.  
  
— Austria uczynił ci krzywdę — odszepnął Litwa. — W zamian ja go wypatroszę. W przyjaźni, mniej więcej.  
  
Polska zaczął chichotać, co zdaniem Litwina było nieco nie na miejscu, ale prawdopodobnie stanowiło reakcję obronną na stres.  
  
— Liciek — wykrztusił. — Wyglądasz jak seryjny morderca. Ładnie proszę, nie zabijaj nikogo, dobrze?  
  
— Może — uciął Litwa, rozproszony widokiem kolejnych nadchodzących narodów. — Czy mogę zabić Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie?  
  
— Hej, Rosja jest chyba naszym największym partnerem handlowym spoza Unii! Bądź miły.  
  
Rosja zbliżył się do stołu i powitał towarzystwo uśmiechem. Zdjął płaszcz i usiadł ze znanym Litwie szalem wciąż owiniętym wokół szyi. Przy jego boku przycupnęła Ruś Biała, omiatając spojrzeniem wszystkich siedzących. Na personifikację Litwy spojrzała jakby ze wzgardą — dobrze, że Polska nadal go przytrzymywał, przypominając tym samym, że nie ma już dłużej prawa upomnieć dziewczyny za podobną impertynencję. Potem pojawił się kolejny mężczyzna, podkradając krzesło od sąsiedniego stołu, kiedy jeden z obywateli Polski wstał na o moment za długo.  
  
— Siema, Bułgaria — mrugnął do niego Polak. — I cześć, ruski.  
  
Bułgaria wymruczał coś tylko i schwycił butelkę wina, za to Rosji zabłysły oczy.  
  
— Dobry wieczór! — oznajmił wesoło, ale zdziwił się, kiedy napotkał oczy Litwy. — Dobry wieczór, Litwo. Świetnie wyglądasz.  
  
— I na wieki wieków — wypluł Litwa szorstko i dyskretnie rozejrzał się po obecnych, nie chcąc szczególnie przy Rosji wypalić czegoś głupiego. Polska parsknął i na chwilę ukrył twarz w jego ramieniu, Austria zamarł z czarką zawieszoną w połowie drogi do ust.  
  
— Przyjemny mamy wieczór, nieprawdaż? — zapytał Litwin, zastanawiając się, czy zdołałby zwabić oba znienawidzone narody w jedno miejsce, a potem roztrzaskać na ich głowach krzesła. Rzeczy byłyby o wiele prostsze, gdyby ludzie wciąż nosili miecze...  
  
Nie, rozegra to powoli, zadecydował. Polska był bezpieczny przy jego boku, i żaden wróg nie zdoła go dostać.  
  
— Ty też wyglądasz tęgo — odwzajemnił się Rosji. Na policzki mężczyzny powoli wpłynął rumieniec.  
  
— Nazwał cię grubym! — rozzłościła się Białoruś i pogłaskała Rosjanina po ramieniu. — Nie jesteś gruby, jesteś po prostu dobrze zbudowany.  
  
— Jak garaż — zasugerował Bułgaria, dolewając sobie więcej do czary.  
  
Litwa wzruszył ramionami. Chciał po prostu powiedzieć, że Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie wygląda zdrowo, ale widok oniemiałego Rosjanina był całkiem przyjemny.  
  
— Nie krzyw się tak, Biała Rusi, bo to nie przystoi młodej pannie.  
  
Wszyscy zamarli znowu, więc uśmiechnął się do nich ciepło i wysuszył swoją czarkę z winem, natychmiast dolewając sobie więcej. Miał wrażenie, że w tych czasach wino jakoś straciło moc.  
  
Za jego plecami Polska trząsł się dziwnie, co było chyba ostrzeżeniem przed wybuchem niepowstrzymalnego śmiechu.  
  
— Ćś — szepnął doń Litwa. — Nie w obecności naszych przyjaciół.  
  
Przycisnął usta do czoła przyjaciela i zachęcająco poklepał go po plecach.  
  
— Nie chciałeś zabrać głosu zamiast mnie?  
  
— Mhm — Polska nadal dławił się swoją własną dłonią, starając się powstrzymać śmiech. W tej chwili to na personifikację Polski wszyscy patrzyli. Zaciekawiony Rosja spróbował szturchnąć go palcem, ale Litwa odepchnął jego dłoń. Spojrzenia znów skierowały się na niego.  
  
— Hej, Lithuania, fajnie cię znowu widzieć!  
  
Jakiś wesoły głos odezwał się nagle przy drzwiach, przerywając napiętą atmosferę. Litwa ujrzał wysokiego, szeroko uśmiechniętego blondyna i nachylił się do ucha Polski.  
  
— Kto to jest?  
  
— Ame... Ameryka — wyzipał Polska, wycierając z oczu łzy śmiechu. — Znowu handel, zachowuj się!  
  
Ameryka?, zamyślił się Litwin. Czy on nie był jeszcze małym dzieckiem?  
  
Blondyn zatrzymał się przy stole i wyszczerzył zęby.  
  
— Hey, guys — oznajmił. — Tak się nie mogliście doczekać rozmów? Litwa, wcisnę się tam jeszcze obok was?  
  
— Oczywiście.  
  
Ameryka najwyraźniej był jego przyjacielem, jak wywnioskował Litwin z poufałości, jaką okazał mu, siadając blisko i poklepując go po ramieniu.  
  
— Proszę, pozwól ugościć się winem — zaproponował, mając nadzieję, że to Polska za wszystko płaci. — Chyba że byłbyś skory do mocniejszego napitku?  
  
— Żadnych waszych wschodnioeuropejskich trutek na szczury! Wino będzie absolutnie cool.  
  
Litwa rozejrzał się za służącą i udało mu się uchwycić jej spojrzenie.  
  
— Dziewko! — zawołał głośno, żeby przekrzyczeć wrzawę, tonem, jakiego używał do wydawania rozkazów na polu bitwy. — Jeszcze jedną butelkę wina, i kielich dla mojego towarzysza!  
  
Tym razem zwrócili się w jego stronę wszyscy goście zajazdu.  
  
— O co chodzi? — spytał. — Czy ludzie zaprzestali już gościnności wobec swoich przyjaciół?  
  
Polska znów dusił się od śmiechu, niemal waląc pięścią w stół, kiedy służąca z poirytowanym wyrazem twarzy przyniosła do ich stołu zamówienie.  
  
— I znowuż widzę rumieńce na twoich licach — zauważył Litwa, nalewając wino dla Ameryki. — Wyglądasz pięknie.  
  
Polska ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem, przyciągając zmęczone już spojrzenia.  
  
— O Chryyyste... — jęknął i schował twarz w ramieniu Litwina.  
  
— Polska? — zaniepokoiła się Węgry. — Znowu wyjadałeś cukier z torebki? Co mu się stało?  
  
— Odwiodłem go od zmysłów — stwierdził Litwa. — Czy ktoś jeszcze chciałby wina?  
  
Ludzie wciąż się gapili, więc po prostu się uśmiechnął i nalał Węgierce, umyślnie zostawiając butelkę tuż poza zasięgiem Austrii. Zastanawiał się, czy byli z Ameryką na tyle dobrymi przyjaciółmi, żeby mógł uderzyć go teraz mocno w plecy, bo mężczyzna ostro zakrztusił się winem. Milczał, kiedy Polsce udało się w końcu wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów i opanować niekontrolowany chichot.  
  
— Sala, jak się bawicie? — zapytał radośnie.  
  
— Znakomicie — odpowiedział mu Rosja. — Chociaż to nie ja cały dzień spędziłem z kimś w łóżku...  
  
W czasie kiedy wszyscy starali się nie patrzeć w stronę Białorusi, Austria wymamrotał zdawkowe przeprosiny, a potem wstał od stołu, kierując się w głąb gospody. Litwa zwrócił na to uwagę i szepnął do Polski:  
  
— Jest tam wychodek, prawda?  
  
— Łazienka — poprawił go Polska. — Tam, z tyłu.  
  
Machnął ręką w stronę, gdzie zniknął Austria, a Litwa się uśmiechnął.  
  
— Wybaczysz mi na moment.  
  
Pochwycił nóż z innego stołu, kiedy przechodził obok, i wsunął go sobie do rękawa.  
  
Przynajmniej tym razem był dobrze naostrzony.  
  
*  
  
Przyspieszył kroku, kiedy tylko za Austrią zamknęły się drzwi. Wszedł za nim do pokoju wyłożonego zdobionymi, białymi płytkami. Jakiś człowiek załatwiał się do porcelanowego naczynia umieszczonego na ścianie — Litwa zanotował w pamięci przeznaczenie dziwnego obiektu. Drzwi jednej z małych bocznych komórek zatrzasnęły się właśnie, informując o miejscu pobytu jego ofiary.  
  
Poszedł za przykładem tamtego człowieka, żeby w razie czego mieć wymówkę, dlaczego tu się znalazł, po czym umył ręce, pamiętając z domu Polski zasadę działania mechanizmu dostarczającego wodę. Szorował dłonie, dopóki śmiertelnik nie wyszedł, a szum spływającej wody zaalarmował go o powrocie Austrii. Uśmiechnął się niewinnie do lustra, kiedy mężczyzna włożył dłonie pod inny kran.  
  
Litwa wytarł ręce w spodnie, rzucił ostrożne spojrzenie w stronę drzwi, a potem chwycił Austriaka za ramiona i pchnął silnie na ścianę.  
  
— Przepr... — zaczął zaskoczony Austria, ale Litwin przedramieniem przygniótł mu gardło, w zarodku zdławiając słowa.  
  
— Milcz, psie — rozkazał. — Jak śmiesz zjawiać się tutaj, za przyjaciela się podając?  
  
Austria zacharczał i szarpnął bezskutecznie za ramię miażdżące mu krtań. Litwa wzmocnił nacisk i bez litości obserwował siniejącą twarz mężczyzny.  
  
Proszę, wyartykułował Austria. Litwa przeklął fakt, że rozumiał niemiecki.  
  
— Proś po polsku.  
  
Austria najwyraźniej miał problemy ze słuchem, uparty na swoje bitte, bitte. Litwin zmniejszył nieco nacisk na jego gardło, pozwalając mu złapać dłuższy oddech.  
  
— Mojego miłego żeś pokrzywdował — syknął. — Jak śmiałeś, psie, położyć swoje łapy na Polsce?  
  
— Co masz...? — zachrypiał Austria. — Kiedy? Nie rozumiem...  
  
A jednak cień zrozumienia wystąpił na jego twarz, wraz z odrobiną wstydu.  
  
— Pomów z Niemcami.  
  
— A to z którymi? — zaskoczony Litwa uniósł brwi.  
  
— Nie masz na myśli...? — Austria pchnął znów jego ramię, ale nie był w stanie go poruszyć. — O czym ty mówisz?  
  
— Rozdzieliliście nas — syknął Litwa. — Odebrałeś mi go.  
  
— To? — zapytał Austriak niedowierzająco, zarabiając tym sobie na ponowne odcięcie powietrza. Kiedy Litwa znów pozwolił mu odetchnąć, jęknął: — Przecież to było ponad dwieście lat temu!  
  
— Widać ostatniemi czasy nie mieliśmy sposobności pogawędzić o zaszłej sprawie. Do niedawna byłem jeńcem Rosji, czyż nie?  
  
Austria przytaknął, z desperacją w oczach.  
  
— Z nim, jeśli dopisze szczęście, także przyjdzie mi się potykać. Teraz zaś na tobie wezmę odemstę.  
  
Pozwolił, by rękojeść noża ześlizgnęła mu się do garści.  
  
— Oszalałeś! — wykrzyknął Austria, walcząc panicznie w jego uścisku. — Pożałujesz tego, zapewniam cię —  
  
— Wciąż ważysz się nam odgrażać? — zapytał Litwa z zimnym gniewem. Żałował, że Austria nie ma przy sobie miecza; miał ochotę spowodować jakieś trwałe uszkodzenia.  
  
— Zerwę relacje handlowe! Z tobą i z Polską, jeżeli on cię do tego nakłonił! I Węgry zrobi dokładnie to samo —  
  
Austriak ucichł, kiedy Litwa znów zacisnął rękę na jego gardle i znacząco poruszył nożem. Wzdrygnął się na ten widok, przerażony.  
  
— Litwo — szepnął. — Przestań.  
  
Milczał przez chwilę, a potem w jego głosie zabrzmiała desperacja.  
  
— Wszyscy wtedy tak się zachowywali. Wy też! Ty i Polska trzymaliście przecież w domu twoich braci, Białoruś i Ukrainę! Dlaczego robisz wyrzuty akurat mnie?  
  
— Polska wciąż nosi blizny. A jam utracił wszystko, com był miłował. Przyszedł czas waszej za to odpłaty.  
  
— Przepraszam. — Oczy Austriaka wciąż spoczywały na ostrzu noża. — Wybacz mi.  
  
Litwa przyglądał mu się uważnie. Choćby nawet chciał, nie mógł użyć ostrza przeciw bezbronnemu mężczyźnie, a stawało się coraz bardziej oczywistym, że nawet gdyby Austria miał przy sobie broń, nawet nie byłby w stanie jej użyć.  
  
Cofnął się o krok. Pod Austriakiem zmiękły kolana i osunął się po ścianie na podłogę.  
  
— Nie wiesz, jak to jest. Odnaleźć się nagle pozbawionym wszystkiego i wszystkich, którzy więcej dla ciebie cenili niż złoto.  
  
— Przepraszam — szepnął Austria. — Ale teraz już wiem. Węgry...  
  
— Pracowała na twoich pokojach jako sługa. Nie udawaj —  
  
— Wciąż pamiętam dzień, w którym mi ją odebrano — powiedział głucho Austria, żałośnie zwieszając głowę. — Nie była już moją pokojówką. Była moją żoną, a i tak nas rozdzielono. Przykro mi, Litwo. Gdybym wtedy wiedział, jakie to uczucie, to... nie mogę powiedzieć, że bym z wami nie walczył, ale może starałbym się, abyście zostali razem.  
  
Było teraz w jego wyrazie twarzy coś z Austrii, którego Litwin pamiętał ze swoich czasów.  
  
— Dlaczego teraz? — zapytał jeszcze mężczyzna, podnosząc głowę. — Przed zwykłymi rozmowami handlowymi? Pewnie myślisz, że nikt by mi nie uwierzył, gdybym o tym opowiedział — i zapewne masz rację.  
  
— Wstawaj — rozkazał Litwa. — I nigdy więcej nie waż się go tknąć.  
  
Odstąpił na kilka kroków i pozwolił Austrii wyczołgać się z łazienki. Z poczuciem, że nie wszystko udało mu się tak, jak zamierzał, zastanawiał się czy bardzo zniszczył Polsce jego handlowe rozmowy, i czy Rosja również stał się tak obrzydliwie słaby. Być może i nie, ale i tak chwilowo stracił zapał do walki.  
  
Wrócił do głównej sali gospody i na powrót wślizgnął się między Polskę a Amerykę, żałując, że przyjaciel nie zdecydował się przyjąć gości we własnym domu, jak cywilizowany naród. Z drugiej strony byłby tam ograniczony zobowiązaniami gospodarza i nie miałby nawet szansy nastraszyć Austrii.  
  
Westchnął. To było upokarzające, atakować tak słabą osobę, jaką stał się Austriak. Owszem, nigdy nie należał do mistrzów miecza, ale nie był również takim tchórzem. Powinien był przynajmniej spróbować podjąć walkę. Może to zgromadzenie narodów, do którego Polska dołączył, to całe UE — może to ono przekonało Austrię, że inni będą walczyć za niego.  
  
Jeżeli inne nacje myślały tak samo, Litwa czuł, że powinien przekonać Polskę, aby podbił ten głupi kontynent i odzyskał swoje prawowite miejsce na świecie.  
  
Osuszył kielich i podniósł butelkę, dopiero po chwili dostrzegając, że jest pusta.  
  
— Pozwól, że ja ją tu do nas poproszę — zasugerowała Węgry, widząc, że odwraca się w stronę służącej. — Wygląda, jakby miała ochotę rozbić ci to na głowie.  
  
— Cóż to! Zwykła sługa, taka jak Białoruś.  
  
Węgry zaśmiała się nerwowo, zerkając nieco w bok. Litwa podążył za jej spojrzeniem i napotkał morderczy wzrok Białorusi.  
  
— Czyż praca w kuchniach twego brata była bardziej kusząca niż w moich? — zapytał wesoło, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co Polska opowiadał wcześniej o historii ich najbliższych sąsiadów. — Chciałaś spróbować swoich sił w wykarmieniu liczniejszego ludu?  
  
Białoruś pobladła. Opadła z powrotem na krzesło, wyglądając przy tym, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz.  
  
Czy doprawdy upadłem tak nisko, że czynię obrazę białogłowom?, pomyślał zły na siebie Litwin. Kobieta wstała, otrzepując spódniczkę, jakby próbowała strzepnąć z siebie jego słowa.  
  
— Biała Rusi, zaczekaj —  
  
— Jestem zmęczona. Bracie, wracam już do hotelu.  
  
— Hmm? — Rosja ledwo uniósł wzrok znad małych obrazków, które pokazywali mu Słowacja i Słowenia. — A, dobranoc, siostrzyczko. Widzimy się rano.  
  
Białoruś zatrzymała się na chwilę z ręką nad jego ramieniem, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Rosjanin nie zamierza wyjść razem z nią. Stała tam jeszcze przez chwilę, nie mogąc się chyba zdecydować, czy nalegać na jakąś reakcję wobec obelgi, która została właśnie w jej stronę rzucona, a może pragnąc, żeby ktoś poprosił by została. Potem wyszła, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
  
Ameryka dźgnął Litwę pod żebra.  
  
— Wow, chłopie. Chyba wstałeś dzisiaj z łóżka lewą nogą, co? Nigdy jeszcze cię takiego nie widziałem.  
  
— Miałem bardzo dziwny dzień — przyznał Litwin, przyglądając się, jak służąca stawia butelkę wina przed Węgierką. — Bardzo dziwny.  
  
— Może, ale tak wkurzyć Białoruś... no wiesz, chyba cię przez to bardziej nie polubi.  
  
— Nigdy mnie nie lubiła. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wprawiłem szkło w okna mojego domu, stłukła jedno i dodała do mojego obiadu. — Zastanowił się przez chwilę. — W jakim sensie "bardziej"?  
  
— Pamiętam, jak w latach dwudziestych wzdychałeś za śliczną dziewczyną, którą przyszło ci zostawić w Europie — wyszczerzył się Ameryka.  
  
Odwiedziłem go w "latach dwudziestych", myślał bezradnie Litwin, zastanawiając się, o który mogło chodzić wiek.  
  
— Ruś Białą? Nie ma mowy! Przyznaję, że jest śliczna, kiedy się nie krzywi, i ma przyciągające oko kształty, ale jedyne w niej, co trafia w moje gusta, to co najwyżej kolor włosów.  
  
Przyciągnął Polskę do pocałunku, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy ponownie ucichli, więc zamknął na moment oczy.  
  
— Litwo? — zapytał Rosja z uśmiechem. — Czy ty naprawdę publicznie dyskutujesz o kształtach mojej siostry?  
  
A może, myślał sobie Litwin, wyzwie mnie na pojedynek. Polska się nie rozgniewa, jeśli to nie ja zacznę...  
  
— A co, jeśli tak?  
  
Rosja nieco ogłupiał, tak jakby wcale nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi.  
  
— To wtedy... przestań, proszę.  
  
— Albo zrobi się zazdrosny i popłacze — mruknął Bułgaria do Czech (miał to chyba być szept, ale zbyt długo już pili na koszt Polski). Zachichotali oboje, szturchając się łokciami, a Rosja zaczął nagle udawać, że ogłuchł i zupełnie nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówią.  
  
— Dlaczego tak dziwnie mówisz? — zapytał Litwy tonem desperacji, kiedy Bułgaria zaczął coś mruczeć o miłości do cudzego rodzeństwa, a Czechy dostała od śmiechu czkawki.  
  
— To nie ja dziwnie mówię, jeno wy wszyscy.  
  
— Zaiste, prawdę ci powiada — zgodził się rozbawiony Polska. Położył głowę na ramieniu Litwina i uśmiechnął się do Rosji. — Jeśli zdołam cię porządnie upić, to podpiszesz jutro wszystko co ci podsunę, prawda?  
  
— Upić polską wódką? — zapytał wątpiąco Rosjanin. — Przywiozłem własne zapasy na jutro. Będę pijany, wtedy o wiele łatwiej was wszystkich znieść, ale podpiszę tylko to, czego chce mój szef, Polsza.  
  
— Warto było spróbować. — Polska spojrzał z powrotem na Litwę. — Totalnie próbowałeś się do niego zaczynać — szepnął i pocałował go w policzek. — Pamiętaj, bądź uprzejmy.  
  
— Sprawiłem przykrość Białej Rusi — przyznał się cicho Litwin. — Powinienem sprawdzić, czy naprawdę wyszła.  
  
Delikatnie odsunął Polskę i przecisnął się między Ameryką a blatem stołu.  
  
— Ej, Polska — dosłyszał Amerykę za swoimi plecami. — Z nim wszystko okej? Trochę jakby... nie jest dzisiaj do końca sobą.  
  
— Stary, nigdy byś nie uwierzył, jak bardzo on dzisiaj jest sobą — odpowiedział Polska tonem głębokiej satysfakcji. — Zupełnie jak za dawnych lat.  
  
*  
  
Litwa już ich nie słyszał, przepychając się do drzwi i uśmiechając się przepraszająco do nieszczęsnej służącej, która tylko przewróciła oczami. W wyjściu z gospody zatrzymał się, ale nigdzie nie mógł dojrzeć Białorusi. Ulica pełna była ludzi spieszących za swoimi sprawami, mimo że było już długo po zachodzie słońca. Przyjrzał się na chwilę światłom w drzwiach i oknach — jasne świece pozbawione płomieni, które Polska nazywał oświetleniem elektrycznym, były wspaniałe i czyste, ale zastanawiał się, czy ludzie w tych czasach w ogóle znajdowali czas na sen. Białoruś rzeczywiście zniknęła; cóż, przeprosi ją zatem na jutrzejszym spotkaniu.  
  
— Dalej, dalej, jesteśmy spóźnieni — odezwał się obok niego głos zarazem znajomy i obcy.  
  
— P-przepraszam — wydyszał drugi głos.  
  
Litwa odwrócił się i ledwo rozpoznał dwie osoby, które właśnie wpadły do gospody.  
  
— Inflan—? — zaczął, lecz przerwał. Inflanty wyglądał... starzej. Ba, wyglądał niemal tak samo dojrzale jak Polska!  
  
— Litwa! — ucieszył się za to od razu. — Dobry wieczór... och. — urwał, kiedy Litwa uścisnął go mocno, w uldze, że jednak ktoś z ich dawnego obejścia nie patrzy na niego z nienawiścią. — Dobrze cię widzieć. Przepraszamy za opóźnienie.  
  
— Nie ma za co — zapewnił Litwa, a przed jego zamkniętymi oczami stanął obraz Inflant z przeszłości - chłopca dopiero wkraczającego w wiek męski. Jeżeli to był teraz Inflanty, pomyślał, zatem ten młodzieniec obok, nieśmiało wychylający się zza jego pleców...  
  
— Kurlandia — przywitał go ciepło. — Aleś wyrósł!  
  
— Urosłem? — zdumiał się Kurlandia, a potem jęknął, gdy Litwa chwycił go mocno w objęcia. Poza wzrostem nie zmienił się aż tak bardzo, szczególnie, kiedy wtulił się w pierś Litwina jak małe dziecko.  
  
— Może przydarzyło wam się widzieć po drodze Ruś Białą?  
  
— Nie — mruknął Kurlandia w jego ramię.  
  
— Moim zdaniem najwyższy już czas, żebyś dał sobie z nią spokój — zasugerował Inflanty, a po chwili dodał — Cóż, ale to nie moja sprawa. Nie widzieliśmy jej.  
  
Litwa westchnął, godząc się powoli z myślą, że jego przyszłe "ja" stoczyło się do zauroczenia w służącej. Nie... byłej służącej, poprawił się szybko. Ludzie sami zajmowali się teraz swoim domostwem, zamiast wykorzystywać do tego swoich poddanych. Spróbował wydostać się z uścisku Kurlandii (jakimż to ziemskim cudem on aż tak urósł??? był już tak duży, jak on i Polska za czasów Grunwaldu).  
  
— Tęsknię za czasami, kiedy mieszkałeś w moim dworze — powiedział. — Czyż nie stałoby się szczęśliwą losu odmianą, gdyby nas wszystkich znów połączyło wspólne ognisko domowe?  
  
Inflanty uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, ale ledwo zauważalnie zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Dobrze wiesz, że zawsze możesz nas odwiedzać kiedy zechcesz, i mam nadzieję, że z wzajemnością. My wiemy, że żartujesz, Leedumaa, ale mam nadzieję, że nie powiedziałeś tego samego Valgavene? Białorusi — dodał, kiedy Litwa zareagował niezrozumieniem na dźwięk jego języka. Cóż, jak na Inflanty to i tak była wyjątkowo subtelna sugestia. Kurlandia natomiast objął go z powrotem, ściskając go z całej swojej siły.  
  
— Mógłbym? — zapytał, podekscytowany. — Naprawdę? I poprowadzisz moją gospodarkę?  
  
Estonia uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.  
  
— Latimaa, nie wygłupiaj się. Litwa robi się czasem nostalgiczny, nie musisz go za to dusić. Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz trochę... nieswojo. — poprawił na nosie okulary i uważnie przestudiował Litwę. — I w dodatku zaczynasz mówić staropolszczyzną.  
  
— A to — powiedział Litwa — miałem niezwykły dzień.  
  
Ta odpowiedź chyba Inflant nie usatysfakcjonowała, ale przynajmniej nie wypytywał dalej. Wrócili razem do środka i Litwa ponownie usiadł obok Polski, postanawiając mocno, że nie odezwie się już do nikogo nawet słowem. Pod pozorem popijania wina i jedzenia smażonych warzyw udało mu się przetrwać w milczeniu większą część wieczoru. Wszyscy najwyraźniej wiedzieli o tym, że byli z Polską pokłóceni, i nagły zwrot w ich relacjach budził powszechne zdziwienie. Wszyscy myśleli, że Litwa kochał się w Białorusi, wszyscy uważali, że mówi w dziwny sposób, musiał być uprzejmy dla swoich wrogów, świat pełen był dziwnych i niepokojących rzeczy, i po raz kolejny za ich plecami ozwała się jakaś pieśń, mimo że nie widział żadnych muzykantów. Muzyka, swoją drogą, była okropna. Poczuł ulgę, kiedy nareszcie się stamtąd wydostali, a Polska wesoło uwiesił mu się na ramieniu.  
  
— Nie powinienem się zjawiać jutro na twej radzie handlowej. — powiedział cicho.  
  
— Nie ma mowy! — oburzył się Polak. — Słuchaj, koniecznie musisz tam być. Podskoczę do twojego domu i wezmę twoje notatki, ty w tym czasie przygotujesz nam jakąś kolację i wrócę tutaj w mgnieniu oka. Daj klucze.  
  
Wyciągnął rękę wyczekująco.  
  
— Nie mam kluczy — przyznał się Litwa. — Wrót nie domknąłem. Czy to źle?  
  
— A. No dobra, zaraz wracam. Może nikt ci tam jeszcze czołgiem nie wjechał. Żartuję!  
  
Roześmiał się i zawrócił biegiem, zostawiając Litwina samego i zszokowanego.  
  
Polska, z własnej woli robiący coś wymagającego wysiłku, po długim dniu i jeszcze dłuższym wieczorze przy alkoholu. Litwa potrząsnął głową — cóż za cudaczne czasy.  
  
Wrócił do kuchni i próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak Polska zagrzewał im wcześniej jedzenie. Może by tak...  
  
Nacisnął guzik na białym pudełku połączonym sznurkiem ze ścianą. Wydało z siebie głośny dźwięk dzwonu i Litwa się cofnął. Może Polska zadowoli się chlebem i serem...? Szczerze tęsknił za porządnym kowieńskim lipowym miodem, ulubionym też przez Polskę. Wyglądało jednak na to, że zimne mleko będzie musiało im tego wieczora wystarczyć.  
  
— Wróciłem!  
  
Polska wpadł do kuchni, wymachując tryumfalnie plikiem zadrukowanych kartek, które następnie położył przed Litwą. Czcionka była wąska i czarna, gdzieniegdzie między akapitami pojawiał się kolorowy obrazek koła pociętego na kawałki albo zygzakowate strzałki wędrujące w górę albo w dół. Litwa odłożył je w końcu, rozumiejąc z tego wszystkiego coraz mniej. Jeśli to były jego notatki, to po co kazał je wydrukować, zamiast po prostu użyć rękopisu? Na pewno były przeznaczone tylko dla jego oczu — napisał je we własnym języku, zamiast po polsku czy łacinie. Do tego drukarz zadał sobie wiele niepotrzebnego trudu, upewniając się, że każde słowo było zapisane za każdym razem tak samo.  
  
— No nie martw się tak, nic im nie jest — wymamrotał Polska z kromką chleba w ustach. — Totalnie musisz kiedyś zmienić swoje hasło do kompa. Tylko mi powiedz, na jakie — uśmiechnął się pod nosem. — Aha, trzymaj.  
  
Pęk kluczy wylądował na stercie notatek. Litwa podniósł je z ciekawością i zważył w ręku. Były w porządku, zdawały się idealnie pasować do jego dłoni. Zacisnął na nich palce, czując się nagle nieco bezpieczniej.  
  
— Dziękuję ci — powiedział. — Nie wiem, co oznaczają słowa skreślone na tych kartach. Czym jest traktor i dlaczego mam go kupić od Białej Rusi? Dlaczegóż muszę sprzedawać dobra do Rosji? I dlaczego sprzedaję dobra tobie?  
  
Czy nie możemy po prostu wymieniać się towarami? Czym — przerzucił kilka kartek — czym jest sektor usług i dlaczego muszę go rozwinąć?  
  
— Wiesz, turystyka. Turyści lubią jeździć na wakacje do miejsc, które zapewniają im wszystkie wygody — stwierdził Polska, co w opinii Litwina nie wyjaśniało zupełnie nic.  
  
— Gdzie są te wakacje?  
  
Polska pomyślał.  
  
— Wakacje to takie... pielgrzymki do różnych słonecznych miejsc.  
  
— Ziemia święta jest słoneczna.  
  
— Tak, ale w wakacjach chodzi bardziej o słońce niż o religię. Albo o śnieg! Szkoda że nie masz żadnych gór, turyści szaleją za narciarstwem.  
  
— Narciarstwem? — zapytał żałośnie Litwa.  
  
— Tak! Norwegia wziął i wymyślił. Przyczepiasz sobie do nóg dwie deski — chociaż dzisiaj to chyba robią z włókna węglowego — i zjeżdżasz po zaśnieżonych górach. Hmm... obiecuję, że wygląda to lepiej, niż brzmi.  
  
Polska zauważył chyba wreszcie przerażoną minę Litwy.  
  
— Kurczę. Wyglądasz, jakby nie podobał ci się za bardzo współczesny świat.  
  
— Nienawidzę go. Chcę, żeby wszystko znów miało sens. Żebyśmy budzili się rano w naszym prawdziwym łóżku, odziewali się w nasze prawdziwe ubrania, i...  
  
— Hej — Polska uspokajająco pogłaskał go po policzku. — Wszystko okej, Licia. Kiedy odzyskasz pamięć, zaraz poczujesz się lepiej.  
  
— Nie chcę przypominać sobie tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy, o których mi opowiadałeś. Chcę wracać do 1575.  
  
— Taa — mruknął Polak. — Fajnie by było. Moglibyśmy wrócić i spróbować jakoś odwrócić bieg wydarzeń, ale wiesz — znasz mnie, Licia. To nie są znowu takie najgorsze czasy. W 1575 nie mieliśmy... bieżącej wody i papieru toaletowego... Zobaczysz, jutro wszystko będzie lepiej, pomogę ci z tymi notatkami przed spotkaniem. Dzisiaj świetnie ci poszło, to jutro też jakoś przeżyjesz, zresztą zawsze możesz udawać że dostałeś chrypki i będę mówił za ciebie.  
  
— Czy możemy pójść do łóżka? — poprosił Litwa, nie chcąc wspominać wydarzeń dzisiejszego wieczora ani chwili dłużej.  
  
— Pewnie — Polska wziął go za rękę. — Tylko mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz spać.  
  
*  
  
— Kawy? — zaproponował radośnie Polska, unosząc parujący dzban z czarnym płynem.  
  
— Nie, dziękuję — odparł Litwa znad swojego kufla piwa, które ostatecznie rozcieńczył wodą, żeby bardziej nadawało się do śniadania. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Polska wlał w siebie dwa ogromne kubki tej całej kawy, jeden po drugim, hojnie sypiąc do środka cukier. Posiłek upływał w przyjemnej ciszy — najwyraźniej jedzenie nadal było jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które mogło powstrzymać Polskę od gadania, jak zauważył Litwa, systematycznie opróżniając zawartość kuchennych szafek.  
  
— Ale się przeżarłem — westchnął w końcu Polska. — Jakim cudem udawało się nam kiedyś tyle wcisnąć?  
  
— Zwykliśmy śniadać nawet więcej. Potrzebowaliśmy nabrać sił na fechtunek, na konną jazdę, na wieczorne tańce...  
  
— Przez ciebie mam wyrzuty sumienia, że wyleguję się wieczorami przed telewizorem. Chodź, to ubierzemy cię w coś porządnego.  
  
— A może nie idźmy na to spotkanie — zasugerował z nadzieją Litwin. – Miły, czy wciąż lubisz konie? Zabierzmy się na przejażdżkę po południowych stepach, wśród burzanów...  
  
— Kocham konie. Ale możemy się przejechać po spotkaniu. A teraz dalej, Licia, schodami na górę i wskakujesz w garnitur.  
  
Litwa posłusznie ruszył po schodach, chociaż nienawidził męskich ubrań tej epoki, bez broni przytroczonej do pasa czuł się nagi, a z tyłu głowy dręczyła go niepokojąca świadomość, że kiedy zejdą, brudne talerze nadal będą leżały na stole i trzeba będzie umyć je własnoręcznie.  
  
Pozwolił, aby Polska wystroił go jak bezwolną lalkę i przygnębiony zasiadł przed lustrem, żeby przyjaciel mógł rozczesać i zapleść jego włosy.  
  
— Bardzo proszę. — Ciepłe dłonie Polski spoczęły na jego ramionach i pocałunek opadł na jego włosy. — Wyglądasz pięknie.  
  
— Wierutne kłamstwa. Wyglądam śmiesznie. Wyglądam jak błazen. Nikt już nie nosi właściwych ubrań, Korono.  
  
— Rozumiem że wolałbyś, abym pływał w jedwabiach i koronkach?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Żeby Węgry zamiatała suknią podłogę, a Rosja nosił to dziwne coś z kilometrowymi rękawami?  
  
— Dość jest wysoki, więc mu to przystoi — mruknął Litwa, po czym westchnął ciężko. — Nie słuchaj mojego gadania, jestem głupcem.  
  
Polska zaśmiał się łagodnie.  
  
— Pamiętaj, to są twoje prawdziwe czasy, tylko twoja pamięć zrobiła sobie urlop. Wiesz, że mówię prawdę. — Jego dłoń osunęła się na ślad ich wspólnej blizny. — Złe rzeczy się stały, Liciu, ale nadal tu jesteśmy, i nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Musisz po prostu sobie przypomnieć, i na pewno przypomnisz.  
  
Zachęcająco poklepał Litwę po ramieniu.  
  
— Chodźmy. Gdyby istniały parkingi dla koni, to byśmy sobie pogalopowali, a tak...  
  
— Nie wnijdę do tego twojego "samochodu".  
  
— Nie trzeba, to o rzut beretem. Ale następnym razem totalnie oprowadzę cię po współczesnej Warszawie. Mówię ci, nie poznasz jej.  
  
Za rękę zaciągnął Litwina z powrotem na dół, gdzie szybko pochował resztki śniadania i ułożył brudne talerze w stos.  
  
— Twoje notatki — podał przyjacielowi plik papierów. — I moje notatki. Komu w drogę, temu czas!  
  
Chwycił teczkę pod pachę, Litwę wziął za rękę i otworzył frontowe drzwi, ukazując hałaśliwą ulicę pełną spieszących się ludzi i okropnych samochodów.  
  
— Bądź dzielny — puścił mu oko. — Jesteś w końcu Republiką Litewską.  
  
— Jestem Wielkim Księstwem Litewskim — poprawił go Litwin i przekroczył próg. Przebiegli przez ulicę i do budynku wskazanego przez Polskę, wysokiego prostopadłościanu zbudowanego niemal całkowicie ze szkła. Litwa nie przyznałby się do tego, ale ulżyło mu, kiedy w środku zobaczył zwykłe, solidne ściany. Polska poprowadził go do dużej sali, gdzie zebrało się już kilka narodów, niektóre z nich z wyraźnymi oznakami kaca.  
  
Węgry rozmawiała właśnie z Ukrainą, ale odwróciła się, żeby posłać im uśmiech. Litwa, zmierzywszy ją spojrzeniem, spłonął szkarłatnym rumieńcem.  
  
— W imię ojca i syna, cóż ona ma na sobie? — szepnął. — Korono, przecież ona chodzi z odkrytymi kolanami!  
  
— Tak, to naprawdę ładniutki krój — zgodził się Polska, mierząc wzrokiem skandalicznie skąpą spódnicę Węgier. — Hej, Węgruś, Lici podoba się twoja spódniczka.  
  
— Korono... - syknął Litwa.  
  
— Dzień dobry — przywitała ich rozbawiona Węgierka. — Wszystko w porządku, Litwa?  
  
Litwin stanowczo spojrzał jej w oczy i nie pozwolił sobie przemieścić wzroku w żadnym innym kierunku. — Miewam się dobrze.  
  
Mimo najgorętszych starań dostrzegł, że strój Ukrainy był równie przerażający, ciasno opięty i nieco zbyt jasno sugerujący kształty jej ciała.  
  
— Wybaczcie mi, proszę. — wymamrotał i zdezerterował w stronę stołu pachnącego kawą i świeżymi ciasteczkami.  
  
— Obraził się, bo nie było mnie na wczorajszej imprezie? — usłyszał za sobą zmartwiony ton Ukrainy. — Mój szef nie lubi, kiedy piję wódkę z moim bratem...  
  
Brzmiała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. Wyobraźnia Litwina podsunęła mu obraz kobiety drżącej we łzach... i w tych nieprzyzwoitych nowoczesnych ubraniach... Wbił wzrok w dzbanki z kawą.  
  
— Uughh — powiedział Bułgaria, który podszedł z drugiej strony, wychylając jednym łykiem cały kubek czarnej kawy. Wyglądał, jakby coś go bolało.  
  
— Witam waszmości — odpowiedział Litwin, zakładając, że było to coś w rodzaju „dzień dobry".  
  
— Yyyngh — ostrzegł go Bułgar, ruchem głowy wskazując na coś za jego plecami, a potem chwycił talerz ciasteczek i kolejny kubek kawy i wycofał się z nimi.  
  
— Dobrze cię widzieć, Litwo! — zabrzmiał radosny głos Rosji. — Powiedz, masz kaca? Mnóstwo ludzi tu zdycha, to niesamowicie zabawne!  
  
Litwa rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie. To nie byłoby dyplomatyczne, przypomniał samemu sobie, stawać z Moskwicinem w szranki na starannie zaplanowanym zjeździe Polski.  
  
— Poczęstuj się kawą.  
  
— Nalej mi — rozkazał Rosja z uśmiechem. — Tęsknię za czasami, kiedy podawałeś mi śniadanie.  
  
— Nalej sobie sam, nie jestem twym sługą.  
  
Rosja zachichotał.  
  
— Jak na razie.  
  
Polska wyrósł obok nich jak spod ziemi, kiedy Litwin wznosił właśnie zaciśniętą pięść.  
  
— No cześć! — zaszczebiotał i umyślnie całym swoim ciężarem uwiesił się Litwie na ramieniu. — Częstuj się ciastem, Rosja, tamte na końcu stołu są z truskawkowym likierem.  
  
— Może Litwa poda mi jedno, jest bliżej — zasugerował radośnie Rosjanin.  
  
— A może tak poszedłbyś do diabła — powiedział Litwa tak słodkim tonem, że treść wypowiedzi dotarła do adresata dopiero po kilku sekundach. Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko na widok czystego zdumienia malującego się w oczach Rosji i jego opadającej szczęki.  
  
— Miłego poranka! — dodał i odszedł pospiesznie, zrzucając na Polskę obowiązek przekonania Rosjanina, że z pewnością jest jeszcze pijany i nie słyszał wyraźnie. Usiadł na miejscu oznaczonym tabliczką z jego nazwiskiem i czekał na rozpoczęcie spotkania.  
  
Wreszcie zasiedli wszyscy i ludzie zaczęli składać raporty na temat handlu w ich państwach. Nudy. Litwa uśmiechnął się do Polski i szturchnął go kolanem, czekając na jakiś znak, że mu wybaczono.  
  
Starał się słuchać tego, co mówili inni, i wyłowić z tego jakieś pozory sensu. Kiedy nadeszła jego kolej, spojrzał wyczekująco na Polaka. Ten wstał i ogłosił:  
  
— Ten, Liciek to się przeziębił i boli go gardło, więc generalnie przeczytam za niego.  
  
Chwycił papiery Litwy i w jakiś sposób ułożył z jego notatek i obrazków zgrabną wypowiedź. Kiedy wszyscy mieli już szansę się wypowiedzieć, wstał Ameryka i długo mówił o tym, co chce sprzedać, a co chce kupić od wszystkich, i w czym może pomóc, gdyby inne narody tej pomocy potrzebowały. Kiedy wreszcie dobrnęli do końca, spotkanie przeniesiono do pokoju obok, gdzie na długim stole pod ścianą podano posiłek. Litwa najpierw obserwował, jak inni biorą sobie talerze, napełniają jedzeniem i stają w małych grupkach, żeby porozmawiać. Poszedł za ich przykładem i wziął sobie nieco chleba i mięsiwa.  
  
— Hej, Lithuania — pomachał do niego Ameryka. — Coś mało jesz dzisiaj, trzymaj — wcisnął mu swój własny talerz i wrócił do stołu po kolejną porcję.  
  
— Co z tobą? — zapytał, pojawiając się znowu z ustami pełnymi kiełbasek. — Ruski, jak tylko na ciebie spojrzy, to wygląda jakby ktoś dał mu w twarz, Austria omija cię szerokim łukiem i ogólnie jest jakiś nerwowy, a ty wyrażałeś się całkiem, ee — zaczerwienił się nieco — wprost... o twoim i Polski... związku.  
  
Litwa zakrył zakłopotanie uśmiechem. Czym innym było rozmawiać o takich rzeczach przy pijatyce, a czym innym na trzeźwo, zwłaszcza że Ameryka był przecież jeszcze młody. Wyjaśnił zwięźle:  
  
— Rosja i Austria uczynili obrazę mnie oraz Polsce.  
  
Nie czuł potrzeby tłumaczyć, że ta obraza wydarzyła się dwieście lat temu. Pomsty nie należy w końcu poniechać tylko dlatego, że minęło trochę czasu.  
  
— No dobra. Powinieneś znów wpaść mnie odwiedzić w moim domu. Razem z Polską, oczywiście.  
  
— Dziękuję. Ty również musisz koniecznie odwiedzić nas— mój dom.  
  
Litwin usilnie próbował sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek o Ameryce ze swoich własnych czasów.  
  
Anglia, przyszło mu na myśl. Był pewien, że słyszał kiedyś, że personifikacja Anglii zamierza odwiedzić Nowy Świat.  
  
— Czy mieszkasz w domu Anglii, kiedy przypływasz do Europy?  
  
Ameryka wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego.  
  
— Nie. Nie, chyba że mam z nim coś do załatwienia.  
  
Litwa odchrząknął obojętnie, nie chcąc się zdradzać ze swojej ignoracji.  
  
— I tak nas odwiedź — powtórzył, trochę z poczucia obowiązku, bo przecież gościnność należało odwzajemnić, ale trochę też dlatego, że całkiem polubił tego swojego przyjaciela. Miał tylko wątpliwości, czy nie powinien poprosić Anglii o pozwolenie, ale w końcu uznał, że mała wyspiarska nacja z pewnością się ucieszy, że wielka Rzeczpospolita okazała zainteresowanie jej kolonią.  
  
\- Powinieneś przybyć w gościnę do nas obu – rozejrzał się za Polską i przywołał go gestem. – Polsko, zgodzisz się ze mną, nieprawdaż?  
  
\- Pewnie – rzucił od niechcenia Polska, skupiający całą uwagę na śmiesznym przedmiociku, który nazywał komórką. – Dajcie mi momencik, muszę się rozejrzeć po ciuchlandach.  
  
W końcu zacisnął usta i skinął głową, jakby o czymś zadecydował. Z trzaskiem zamknął klapkę urządzenia.  
  
\- Gość w dom, Bóg w dom – zwrócił się do Ameryki. – Przyjedź, pokażę ci, jak wygląda prawdziwe jedzenie.  
  
\- Zadowolę się burgerami – zapewnił zaniepokojony Amerykanin. – Wy tu w Europie jecie części zwierząt zupełnie nieprzeznaczone do jedzenia!  
  
\- Och, tam jest Białoruś – zorientował się Litwa. – Pozwólcie, że opuszczę was na chwilę.  
  
Dosłyszał jeszcze, jak Ameryka mówi zbyt głośno za jego plecami:  
  
\- Obawiam się, że będziemy go musieli poskładać po tym spotkaniu. Ona wygląda na wkurzoną.  
  
Białoruś ze śliczną twarzyczką ściągniętą w niezadowolony grymas rzeczywiście wyglądała, jakby miała o coś pretensje do całego świata. Litwa mimo to podszedł do niej (ale nie za blisko) i ukłonił jej się z szacunkiem należnym płci pięknej.  
  
\- Biała Rusi –  
  
\- Czego chcesz? – warknęła. – Szukam mojego brata.  
  
\- Zechciej wybaczyć mi moją niedelikatność zeszłego wieczora. Fortuna kołem się toczy, i było to niedelikatne z mojej strony, przypominać ci o czasach przed uzyskaniem niepodległości.  
  
Powiedział sobie stanowczo, że równie niedelikatnym byłoby okazać, co myśli o jej skandalizującym stroju. Spódnica Białorusi była co prawda dłuższa od tej, w której publicznie pokazywała się Węgry, ale wciąż odsłaniała kostki i pęciny. Szczęście, że dziewczyna miała na sobie grube pończochy. Litwa nie pozwoliłby żadnej białogłowie ubierać się w ten sposób w jego domu.  
  
Białoruś patrzyła na niego, jakby miała go zaraz ugryźć. Nie różniła się od Rusi, którą pamiętał - o paskudnie gorącym temperamencie, w gniewie wyjątkowo chętnie porywała się do ostrych kuchennych noży.  
  
\- Powinieneś prosić o wybaczenie Rosję. On wcale tego nie chciał.  
  
\- Nie chciał czego?  
  
\- Nie chciał, by moi ludzie chodzili głodni – syknęła, jakby rozmawiała z idiotą. – Nie chciał zabierać całego mojego jedzenia! Musiał słuchać swojego szefa, jak każdy. To nie była jego wina.  
  
Litwin powoli zdawał sobie sprawę, że obraził ją najwyraźniej w jakiejś niezrozumiałej dla siebie kwestii, ale nie mógł się do tego przyznać.  
  
\- Przyjmij me przeprosiny za uchybienie, jakie cię spotkało. Nie będę zawracał ci dłużej głowy.  
  
W jej oczach pod złością dojrzał ból.  
  
Będzie trzeba zapytać o to Polskę, pomyślał i skłonił się jeszcze raz na pożegnanie. Kiedy wrócił do Ameryki, Polski nie było jednak nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.  
  
\- Słyszałem, że ostatnio masz gorszy okres i powinienem się tobą zająć. Polska kazał przekazać, że musi odebrać jakieś ubrania. To pomyślałem, że zabiorę cię na lunch, żeby podbudować cię trochę na duchu! I ciele.  
  
Amerykanin chwycił Litwę za łokieć i pociągnął go na parter, a potem na ulicę. Litwa wstrzymał oddech, kiedy przekraczali ulicę pomiędzy buczącymi samochodami, ale starał się nie okazywać przerażenia na wypadek, gdyby wyczuwały strach. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy byli już po drugiej stronie, a Ameryka zaprowadził go do jakiegoś jasnego i zatłoczonego lokalu.  
  
\- Ile chcesz BigMaków? I którego szejka?  
  
\- ... - powiedział Litwa. – Wiesz, może pozostawię ci wybór.  
  
Podglądał, co jedzą w tym miejscu inni goście - wyglądało to na plastry mięsa pomiędzy kawałkami chleba, nic specjalnego, ale skoro Ameryka był tu szczęśliwy... Wrócił szybko z tacą pełną jedzenia. Litwa nie powiedział na głos, co myśli o tym zatrważającym lenistwie chłopców i dziewcząt służebnych.  
  
\- Wziąłem osiem, wystarczy? Jedz ile chcesz, w razie czego przyniosę więcej.  
  
Rozpakował jedną z paczuszek z miną, jakby otwierał kopertę z liścikiem od ukochanej.  
  
Litwa również wziął ostrożny kęs. Chleb był miękki i słodkawy, a mięsko pomimo dodatków sera, warzyw i sosu nie było zbyt aromatyczne, ale nie było też złe. Smakowały mu kawałki smażonych warzyw, szczególnie kiedy dobrze je posolił, idąc za przykładem Ameryki. Zatrzymał się po pierwszym łyku gęstego, mlecznego napoju.  
  
\- A to, cóż to jest?  
  
\- Nigdy nie piłeś szejka czekoladowego? – przeraził się Amerykanin. – Nie będziesz jak Francja, co? Nie zamierzasz udawać, że umierasz na zatrucie pokarmowe? To naprawdę nie było miłe –  
  
\- Jest znakomity.  
  
Uśmiech przyjaciela pojaśniał.  
  
\- Przyniosę ci jeszcze jeden! – obiecał i wystrzelił w kierunku lady. Wrócił, tryumfalnie ściskając naręcze napojów.  
  
\- Pij, zanim się rozpuszczą.  
  
Litwa uśmiechnął się tylko i zrobił co mógł, chociaż apetytowi Ameryki trudno było dorównać. Zadziwiające, ile jedzenia mógł wcisnąć siebie w tak krótkim czasie. W nieco spokojniejszym tempie Litwin na pewno mógłby zjeść więcej, choć raczej nie bez krótkiej przerwy na trawienie.  
  
\- Słuchaj, to nie moja sprawa, ale w końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i w ogóle – zaczął Ameryka, z wyraźną trudnością powstrzymując się od zabrania za ostatnią paczuszkę z jedzeniem. – Chodzi o to, że kiedy byłeś w moim domu, wspominałeś, że Polska okropnie się rządzi, zabiera całą kołdrę i takie tam rzeczy.  
  
Litwa zaśmiał się cicho.  
  
\- Ano, on taki jest właśnie.  
  
Ameryka musi być naprawdę zaufanym przyjacielem, skoro wyrażałem się przy nim o Polsce w ten sposób, pomyślał.  
  
\- Wczoraj w nocy – zaczerwienił się Ameryka. – Czy on nie zmusza cię przypadkiem, żebyś do niego wrócił? Czy to z powodu kryzysu? Nie musisz radzić sobie z tym sam, i jeśli chcesz się u mnie zatrzymać, póki sytuacja się nie uspokoi...  
  
Litwa zrozumiał, o co chodzi, i uspokajająco potrząsnął głową.  
  
\- Wszak Polska nie jest niegodziwy – zapewnił, rozbawiony. - Nie kłopocz się, przyjacielu. Znać, że w ostatnich latach coś złego działo się ze mną i z Polską, ale przed tem długo żyliśmy we wspólnej Rzeczpospolitej. Nawet kiedy bywała między nami niezgoda, nie chciałem, aby to się skończyło.  
  
Poklepał Amerykę po ramieniu.  
  
\- Dla mego dobra się martwisz, ale on nie zawsze się tak „rządzi". Bywa, że czyni dokładnie to, co mu się każe – przynajmniej jeśli wie, że sprawi mu to tyle przyjemności, co mnie.  
  
Ameryka wymamrotał coś, czerwony na twarzy, a potem odchrząknął.  
  
\- Przyniosę sobie jeszcze burgera, chcesz też? Nie? To wezmę też deser, wciśniesz jeszcze kilka ciastek jabłkowych i McFlurry, prawda?  
  
\- Dziękuję, ale –  
  
Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć zdania. Niedowierzająco potrząsnął głową i zmusił się do przełknięcia kilku małych ciastek. Już prawie skończyli, kiedy rozległa się zabawna muzyka i Ameryka wyciągnął mały przedmiot podobny do „komórki". Dotknął jego szklanej szybki, a potem podniósł ją do ucha.  
  
\- Hey, Poland. Nie, nie ukradłem go, siedzi tu obok i cieszy się porządnym amerykańskim jedzeniem. Zaraz wracamy. Tak, do zobaczenia.  
  
Odłożył komórkę na bok.  
  
\- Polska chce cię z powrotem. Chyba boi się, że możesz bawić się tak dobrze, że zechcesz wrócić do mojego domu na dobre. Czujesz się chociaż trochę lepiej?  
  
\- Znacznie lepiej, dziękuję. – To nie była prawda, ale wyjaśnienie problemu zajęłoby zbyt dużo czasu.  
  
\- Wiesz, że jestem tu, żeby ci pomóc, gdybyś kiedykolwiek tego potrzebował? – Ameryka rumienił się trochę, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs. Litwa pomyślał, że wygląda bardzo, bardzo młodo.  
  
\- Dziękuję ci.  
  
*  
  
Kiedy wrócili, Polska czekał już na nich w hallu budynku, w którym odbywała się konferencja. Siedział na stoliku naprzeciwko recepcji, wymachiwał nogami i opowiadał coś ochroniarzom, którzy usilnie próbowali go ignorować i wykonywać swoją pracę. Na widok Ameryki i Litwy zeskoczył na ziemię z wyrazem samozadowolenia na twarzy.  
  
— Jak się bawiliście?  
  
— Super było — oświadczył Ameryka. — Co nie, Lithuania?  
  
— Zaiste — zgodził się Litwa, pozwalając Polsce przytulić się do swojej piersi.  
  
— Muszę spadać — poinformował Amerykanin. — Rosja chciał porozmawiać na osobności. Nie widziałeś go przypadkiem?  
  
— Wyhaczyła go Białoruś i powiedział, że idzie na kielicha — poinformował Polska. — Najbliższy bar jest w prawo i prosto, jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów.  
  
— Dzięki — Ameryka wykonał jakiś dziwny gest, którego Litwa nie potrafił zinterpretować, przykładając wyprostowane palce do ucha. — Zadzwoń, gdybyś chciał pogadać, Lithuania.  
  
— Tak — odrzekł Litwa, bo wyraźnie oczekiwano od niego jakiejś odpowiedzi, i odprowadził Amerykę wzrokiem do drzwi. — Załatwiłeś swoje sprawunki? — zapytał.  
  
— Ta. Ile burgerów udało mu się w ciebie wcisnąć?  
  
— Niemalże cztery. Do tego jarzyny jakoweś na sposób francuski smażone i rozmaite konfekta, "lodami" nazywane. Kosztowałeś ich kiedyś? Smakują znakomicie.  
  
Polska wybuchnął śmiechem.  
  
— Nie było lodów w 1575, co? Mówiłem, że współczesny świat totalnie ma jakieś zalety...  
  
Okręcił Litwę dookoła, wesoły jak skowronek, i zaproponował:  
  
— Chodźmy do domu. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.  
  
*  
  
Po drodze do domu Polski wstąpili do kilku sklepów, bo Polak nie mógł sobie odpuścić kupowania przyjacielowi małych podarunków, aż w końcu rozbawiony Litwa kazał mu przestać wydawać pieniądze. Skończył obładowany przyrządami do pisania, które w tajemniczy sposób przechowywały atrament w środku, nowymi wstążkami do włosów, kolorowymi obrazkami z Warszawą na grubym papierze i coraz to nowymi torebkami słodyczy. Polska szczerzył się radośnie i wlókł go za sobą, pokazując to na wysokie budynki, to na spieszących się ludzi. Coś mi to przypomina, dotarło do Litwy nagle, i pomyślał o dniach sprzed ich pierwszej unii, kiedy Polska był tak samo podekscytowany, mogąc się pochwalić swoimi pięknymi miastami i ich modnie ubranymi mieszkańcami..  
  
— Twoje miasto wciąż jest piękne — powiedział, a Polska rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
  
— Totalnie miałem tutaj fazę szarych kloców z betonu, jak każdy, ale teraz znów jest ładnie, prawda?  
  
Parsknął, widząc niezrozumienie Litwina, i wskazał palcem jakiś kanciasty, szary budynek. — To jest beton. Okropny, nie? O, powinniśmy się jeszcze wybrać do Krakowa.  
  
— I do Wilna — zaproponował Litwa, a jego dobry humor przygasła. — Po prawdzie, winienem zaraz do Wilna ruszać. Kto wie, co się tam dzieje.  
  
— Wszystko jest w porządku — uspokoił Polak.  
  
— Zatem dlaczego serce tak prędko mi bije? Dotknij...  
  
— Bije zupełnie tak samo jak zazwyczaj. Tempo życia jest teraz szybsze, Licia. O nic się nie martw, totalnie sprawdziłem sytuację, kiedy byłem po twoje notatki. — Mrugnął. — Możesz mi zaufać, ale jak mówiłem, serio musisz pozmieniać sobie hasła. Może najpierw wróćmy do domu, a potem pojedziemy dokąd tylko zapragniesz, okej?  
  
Pociągnął Litwę w dół bocznej uliczki i otworzył niepozorne drzwi obok jakiegoś sklepu, prowadzące do jego własnego przedpokoju.  
  
Co za ulga wydostać się z tłumu, myślał Litwa. Wszyscy na ulicach chodzili tak szybko, ganiali w takim pośpiechu tam i z powrotem. Dom Polski był cudownie cichy i spokojny, oprócz samego właściciela nucącego pod nosem, a potem wydającego okrzyki zachwytu nad czymś, co przyniósł w torbach. Kiedy Litwa próbował zobaczyć, co jest przedmiotem tego podziwu, został bezceremonialnie wepchnięty do innego pokoju.  
  
— Nie wychodź na razie! — zabronił Polska. — Masz, telewizję sobie pooglądaj. — Dotknął urządzenia pokrytego wypustkami i szklana skrzynka na stoliku wybuchła nagle kolorami i dźwiękiem. Litwa aż podskoczył ze zdziwienia, a Polska się zaśmiał. — Nie ma się czego bać, to tylko Gesslerowa. Naciśnij tutaj, żeby zmienić kanały. — Zaprezentował. — To nie potrwa długo.  
  
Po tych słowach zniknął, a Litwa wciąż gapił się ostrożnie na maleńkich ludzi na ekranie za szkłem. Miniaturowa, śmiesznie ubrana kobieta spytała:  
  
— Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś, skąd pochodzi ser?  
  
— Nie — zapewnił Litwa. — Zawsze wiedziałem, skąd —  
  
Kobiety chyba nie interesowała jego odpowiedź, bo zniknęła nagle, a zastąpił ją obraz krów na osłonecznionej łące. Litwa nacisnął guzik wskazany przez Polskę, i krowy również zniknęły, a ukazali się kolejni ludzie opowiadający coś o intymnych szczegółach swojego życia.  
  
— Przestańcie — przerażony Litwin zaczął naciskać losowe przyciski. — Wcale mi się to nie podoba.  
  
W końcu, za którymś naciśnięciem, skrzynka pociemniała i zgasła. Litwa wybrał spacerowanie po pokoju i zastanawiał się, czy iść poszukać Polski, ale pewnie zostałby skarcony za podglądanie niespodzianki, czymkolwiek ona była.  
  
— Skądże ci przyszło do głowy, że potrzeba mi więcej niespodzianek, Polsko — westchnął i zamknął oczy.  
  
Po chwili osunął się na kolana, decydując, że może się przynajmniej pomodlić, aby świat znów stał się normalny. Pocieszyło go zatopienie się w znajomych słowach pacierza, a kiedy znowu otworzył oczy, usłyszał kroki Polski schodzącego ze schodów.  
  
— Liciek? — odezwał się Polak zza zamkniętych drzwi. — Jestem gotowy. Tylko się nie śmiej, albo naprawdę się wkurzę, rozumiesz?  
  
— Dlaczego miałbym się śmiać?  
  
Drzwi się otwarły i wkroczył Polska, z mieszaniną radości i zawstydzenia na twarzy. Litwa aż zasłonił dłonią usta, mimo że wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. Polska uniósł brew i odrzucił rękawy kontusza za plecy, pod wyzywającym spojrzeniem usiłując ukryć zakłopotanie.  
  
— Powiedziałeś, że powinienem się ubrać w coś normalnego...  
  
Nie jest idealnie, przeszło Litwie przez myśl. Dawny Polska nigdy nie założyłby takiego prostego kontusza w odcieniu zieleni, który gryzł się z kolorem jego oczu, a żupan powinien być bogato haftowany, ale krój był w porządku, kołnierzyk koszuli lśnił bielą, a spodnie idealnie przylegały do ciała. Dłoń spoczywającą na gałce posrebrzanej laski zdobiło kilka pierścieni, twarz okalały starannie ułożone loki. Litwin poczuł, jak jego oczy wypełniają się łzami na widok jego własnego, prawdziwego Polski.  
  
— Och, Polsko.  
  
— Hej, tylko mi nie płacz. Tak myślałem, że ci się spodoba — Litwa przytulił go mocno — i chyba miałem rację. Jutro rano możemy się wybrać na konną wycieczkę, co ty na to? I chyba udałoby mi się znaleźć kogoś z jastrzębiem, gdybyś miał ochotę na polowanie.  
  
— Jesteś... sobą — Litwa trzymał go na odległość wyciągniętych ramion i mierzył wzrokiem od góry do dołu.  
  
— No chyba, musiałem odwiedzić cztery różne sklepy z przebraniami — uśmiechnął się Polak. — A potem kupiłem jakieś tanie błyskotki — uniósł dłoń z pierścieniami, żeby Litwa mógł zobaczyć, że klejnoty są tak naprawdę jakąś dziwną woskowatą substancją umieszczoną w metalu.  
  
— Większość moich została skradziona. — Polska spojrzał w dal, jakby coś wspominał. — Albo musiałem je zastawić. Ale zatrzymałem to.  
  
Litwa dostrzegł na jego palcu wąską złotą obrączkę z oprawionym okruchem granatu. Nigdy nie była zbyt wiele warta, ale to był jeden z pierwszych prezentów, które dał w Polsce, dawno temu, kiedy dopiero wracał do siebie po wojnach domowych i nie mógł się odpłacić za cenniejsze prezenty, które otrzymywał.  
  
— Tego nigdy bym nie zastawił — szepnął Polska. — Aj, Licia, nic się nie stało, nie rób takiej smutnej miny...  
  
Litwa spróbował odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą i pocałował Polaka czule.  
  
— Wyglądasz znakomicie.  
  
— Totalnie ubierałem się wtedy w jeszcze bardziej pstrokate rzeczy, ty zresztą też. Ludzie myślą teraz, że w przeszłości wszystko było czarno-białe albo sepia. Ale tylko takie mieli w moim rozmiarze. Co ciekawe, mieli też w twoim. Chcesz pójść się przebrać?  
  
— Przyniosłeś mi stosowne odzienie? Pewnyś, że będzie pasować bez przymiarek?  
  
— Oj chłopie — uśmiechnął się Polska w sposób, który wywołał u Litwy rumieniec. — Już ja dobrze znam twój rozmiar. Chodź, chodź!  
  
Praktycznie wepchnął Litwina po schodach i otworzył drzwi swojej komnaty, jakby to były wrota do skarbca.  
  
Na łóżku leżała koszula, aksamitny brązowy żupan i pasujące nogawice, pod nimi — ciemnoczerwony kontusz. Litwa z radością pozwolił pomóc sobie wyskoczyć z tych okropnych współczesnych ubrań i włożyć "stosowne", przytrzymując w górze długie włosy, kiedy Polska wyrównywał materiał na jego ramionach. Miękkie ciżmy były trochę za ciasne, ale nie tak, żeby nie dało się w nich chodzić. Z ulgą przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu, nareszcie przedstawiającemu go tak, jak powinien wyglądać — a przynajmniej tak, jak mógłby wyglądać, gdyby nie planował z nikim się widzieć danego dnia i narzucił najstarsze, najmniej ozdobne szaty. Polska jeszcze raz rozczesał jego włosy i znowu związał wstążką, cały uradowany faktem, że jego niespodzianka została doceniona.  
  
— Chodźmy gdzieś — zaproponował. — Jedźmy do Krakowa.  
  
— Tak skromnie przyodziani? — Litwa zaśmiał się - znowu czuł się sobą. — Ludzie będą z ciebie drwić.  
  
— Pff, to mój kraj i mogę się w nim ubierać jak chcę. Możemy iść na mszę do archikatedry, jeśli będziesz chciał.  
  
— Tak. Będę chciał. — Litwin pozwolił się okręcić wokół i sprowadzić ze schodów.  
  
— Najpierw wybierzemy się na starówkę i poczujesz się jak w domu, potem msza, zjemy kolację na mieście i potem wrócimy — planował Polska, wyciągając kolejne płaszcze z szafy w korytarzu i zarzucając jeden Litwie na ramiona. — O, tylko jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nie wariuj za bardzo w kościele, ale msza nie będzie po łacinie, okej?  
  
— Nie będzie? — zdumiał, ale i zaniepokoił się Litwa. Spojrzał na Polskę podejrzliwie. — Tylko mi nie mów, żeśmy zostali protestantami???  
  
Polska zachichotał tylko, i pociągnął go za sobą, w Warszawę.  
  
*  
  
Litwa zasłonił oczy przed porannymi promieniami słońca wlewającymi się przez okno do pokoju. Przy każdym oddechu odzywał się tępy ból głowy, a kark zesztywniał mu od spania nieruchomo przez całą noc. Spróbował podciągnąć się na poduszkach do jakiejś wygodniejszej pozycji, ale od zbyt szybkiego ruchu zdjęły go mdłości. Podniósł się z łóżka i wytoczył z pokoju, po czym najwyraźniej skręcił w złą stronę, bo zamiast drzwi do łazienki wyrosła przed nim pusta ściana.  
  
Jego nogi rozpoznały dom Polski, zanim zrobił to mózg — dostał się do łazienki w ostatniej chwili, upadł na kolana przed muszlą i zwymiotował.  
  
Czyjaś ręka spoczęła na jego ramieniu i ktoś odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy. Usłyszał głos Polski, mruczącego jakieś słowa pocieszenia. Litwa i tak doskonale dostrzegał, że przyjaciel stara się ukryć obrzydzenie.  
  
— Może przynieść ci wody? — zaproponował Polska, ale Litwę zemdliło na samą myśl. — Wracasz do łóżka, nie będzie dziś żadnych koni. Przykro mi.  
  
Wyszedł z łazienki, a Litwa wziął głęboki wdech i podźwignął się z ziemi, żeby usiąść na toalecie. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, kiedy wrócił Polska.  
  
— O, fuj — Polska już nawet nie próbował udawać. — Chodź, musimy cię umyć.  
  
Pociągnął Litwina na nogi i z życiem zabrał się do roboty. Schował jego włosy pod czepkiem kąpielowym i kazał mu wejść pod prysznic, pod wodę tak gorącą, jak tylko się dało bez poparzeń pierwszego stopnia. Po pierwszym szoku zrobiło się przyjemnie, więc Litwa umył się posłusznie i pozwolił się wytrzeć wielkim, miękkim ręcznikiem. Polska kazał mu jeszcze umyć zęby.  
  
— A teraz do łóżka! — rozkazał.  
  
Litwa powlókł się do swojego pokoju i zatrzymał się w drzwiach, ze zdziwieniem rejestrując, że było nieruszone i nikt w nim tej nocy nie spał. Polska, jakby tego nie zauważając, pociągnął go dalej i wskazał mu swoje własne łóżko jak najbardziej oczywiste miejsce na świecie. Poprawił poduszki.  
  
— Wskakuj, założyłem dla ciebie świeżą pościel.  
  
Zaciągnął zasłony w oknach i Litwa poczuł się lepiej w półmroku sypialni.  
  
— Idę zastawić pranie — Polak naciągał szlafrok — I przyniosę ci za chwilę coś do jedzenia.  
  
Zebrał z podłogi naręcze pościeli i stał tam przez chwilę, przytulając poszewki do siebie, tak jakby wolał raczej przytulić Litwę. Marszczył ze zmartwieniem brwi.  
  
— Spróbuj się przespać.  
  
*  
  
Kiedy Litwa obudził się ponownie, Polska siedział na skraju łóżka z kubkiem w dłoniach.  
  
— Wypij troszeczkę — powiedział cicho.  
  
Litwa z trudem usiadł i wziął z kubka łyk cienkiego rosołu. Był w porządku, więc zmusił się, żeby wypić cały. Zrobiło mu się trochę lepiej.  
  
— Co my piliśmy wczoraj w nocy?  
  
— W zasadzie niewiele. To znaczy było trochę wódy, piwa i wina, ale to nie była żadna libacja z Rosją ani nic. Jedliśmy też to samo, może twoja ryba była nieświeża? Jak się czujesz?  
  
— Jakby ktoś mnie w łeb kopnął — mruknął Litwa. — Masz jakiś paracetamol?  
  
— Jasne, pójdę po — Polska zeskoczył z łóżka, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Spojrzał dziwnie na Litwę, jakby czymś go zaskoczył, a potem potrząsnął głową i wybiegł z pokoju. Wrócił chwilę później ze szklanką wody i tabletkami przeciwbólowymi. Litwin przełknął dwie i doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli zaraz zaczną działać, to za godzinę mógłby być na nogach.  
  
— Dzięki. Mam prośbę, możesz włączyć komputer i sprawdzić moje indeksy giełdowe? Czuję się okropnie.  
  
— ...pewnie — zgodził się Polska. — Słuchaj, wiesz, który mamy dzisiaj dzień?  
  
— Poniedziałek. — Litwa zamknął oczy.  
  
— Właściwie to środa. A który jest rok?  
  
— Co? — mężczyzna uchylił jedną powiekę. — Dwa tysiące dziewiąty, a który niby miałby być?  
  
— Ach — zgodził się Polska, z czymś - jakby z rozczarowaniem w głosie. — Pójdę ci sprawdzić tę giełdę. Śpij dalej.  
  
Poprawił raz jeszcze poduszki na łóżku i cicho wyszedł z pokoju.  
  
*  
  
W końcu Litwę wygonił z łóżka głód, chociaż wciąż czuł się dość słabo. Przynajmniej nie miał już mdłości. Polskę znalazł na dole, przekładającego mokrą pościel do kosza na pranie. Miał na sobie tylko dżinsy i koszulkę, więc Litwa podejrzewał, że nie wychodził jeszcze dzisiaj z domu.  
  
— Pójdę podgrzać jakieś mleko — zaproponował mu.  
  
— Ty lepiej siadaj, a ja zrobię ci porządne śniadanie. Jak głowa?  
  
— Boli. Ale mniej niż poprzednio.  
  
Usiadł przy stole i przyglądał się jak Polska wstawia mleko do kuchenki mikrofalowej i wkłada kromki chleba do tostera.  
  
— ...chyba, że wolałbyś piwo — powiedział Polska z dziwnym uśmieszkiem, kiedy stawiał przed nim śniadanie.  
  
Litwa uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi.  
  
— Piwo do śniadania? Oszalałeś?  
  
Wziął łyk mleka i posmarował tosty masłem i dżemem. Mimo jego obaw żołądek nie protestował.  
  
— Sprawdziłeś moją ekonomię?  
  
— Tak, nic nadzwyczajnego. Wróciłeś do normalności. — Polska przyjrzał mu się jakby z żalem, a potem ukradł z jego talerza połówkę tosta, przełykając ją w całości, zanim właściciel zdążył zażądać zwrotu.  
  
— Mhm — zgodził się Litwa. — Czuję się dużo lepiej, no i przeszły mi mdłości. Muszę jeszcze raz przejrzeć moje notatki przed spotkaniem, w sumie możemy obaj usiąść każdy nad swoimi. Zrobisz mi jeszcze jednego tosta?  
  
— Spotkanie było wczoraj. — Polak nie patrzył mu w oczy, zamiast tego bawiąc się tosterem. — Poszło dobrze, nie musisz się martwić.  
  
Odwrócił się do przyjaciela i wziął głęboki oddech.  
  
— Totalnie nie byłeś za bardzo sobą przez ostatnie dwa dni, ale mówiłem ci że wyzdrowiejesz, no i wyzdrowiałeś, czyli no... super! Trochę się martwiłem i naprawdę chciałem żebyś znowu zachowywał się normalnie, więc wiesz, fajnie że czujesz się już lepiej. Chociaż fajnie byłoby iść razem na konie — dodał po namyśle, ciszej.  
  
— Wczoraj? — Litwa odsunął od siebie talerz. — Dlaczego nic nie pamiętam? Co tam się działo? Tylko mi nie mów, że poszedłeś w spódniczce!  
  
— Boże... totalnie za dużo przejmujesz się moimi ciuchami, a niewystarczająco swoimi. Poprosiłeś mnie, żebym mówił za ciebie, to powiedziałem co trzeba, i skoro taki jesteś ciekawy, to poszedłem w garniturze. Ze spodniami. Przez te dwa dni myślałeś, że jest 1575 — i w sumie to było całkiem fajnie. Usadziłeś ich wszystkich - chyba do dzisiaj zbierają szczęki z podłogi.  
  
— ...że co zrobiłem?  
  
— Serio. Odszczekałeś się Rosji, chyba zrobiłeś coś Austrii, ale Węgry jakoś go uspokoi, potem—  
  
— Co zrobiłem Rosji? — Litwa aż się wzdrygnął. — Co mi odbiło? Dlaczego?  
  
— Prowokował cię. Wiesz, stał nad tobą i rzucał chamskie żarciki. Chociaż nie powiem, całkiem cię ciągnęło do awantury już od poprzedniego wieczora.  
  
— Co? — powtórzył Litwa z przerażeniem. — Dlaczego?  
  
— No bo rozbiory — rzucił lekko Polska. — Coś ci się te wieści totalnie nie spodobały.  
  
— Naprawdę?  
  
— No... myślałeś, że jesteśmy świeżo po Unii. No i że mnie kochasz — Polska wyraźnie silił się na lekceważący ton.  
  
— Ja — Litwin zakrył oczy dłonią. — Myślałem, że jesteśmy świeżo po Unii. Myślałem, że jest szesnasty wiek.  
  
— Zaprawdę, takoż myślałeś — uśmiechnął się Polska. — Kazałeś wszystkim "zabierać łapy od mego lubego, wy szelmy, wraże syny!". Słodkie.  
  
Litwa już czuł, że powraca do niego ból głowy. — Łapy od... co?  
  
— Ode mnie. Byłeś całkiem przylepny i zaborczy... Ale nie martw się, wiem, że normalnie nie jesteś mną zainteresowany w ten sposób.  
  
Litwa zacisnął usta, wyczuwając w głosie przyjaciela ostrożną nonszalancję.  
  
— Polsko, wiesz dobrze, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, że bardzo cię lubię i szanuję. Jak bardzo... "przylepnie" się zachowywałem?  
  
— To może powiem to wprost — mruknął Polska. — Totalnie cię nie wykorzystałem. Nie myśl tak. Byłem niewinny jak lilija. Póki się nie okazało, że to nie są żarty.  
  
Wziął głęboki oddech.  
  
— No więc nie żartowałeś i wiem że może powinienem trochę częściej mówić "nie", ale kilka razy to powiedziałem i odsuwałem się też, ale zrobiło ci się strasznie smutno i jakby i tak już się o ciebie martwiłem, więc pomyślałem sobie że hej, może nie powinienem go zasmucać jeszcze bardziej, i pewnie myślisz że tylko się usprawiedliwiam no i rozumiem to w pełni, bo w końcu bardzo za nami tęsknię i w ogóle. Ale z drugiej strony martwiłem się bo wyglądałeś jakbyś dostał gonga w głowę, wszystko wydawało ci się przerażające i dostawałeś szoku kulturowego za każdym razem kiedy coś pikało albo widziałeś bieżącą wodę i bokserki, więc...  
  
Litwa uniósł dłoń, żeby powstrzymać ten potok słów.  
  
— Obudziłem się w twoim pokoju.  
  
— Ta.  
  
— Czy my...  
  
— Taa.  
  
— Polsko — Litwa schował twarz w dłoniach. — Ty głupku.  
  
— Przepraszam — wydusił Polska i usiadł. — Po prostu... kiedy cię pytam to zawsze zapewniasz że nie mówisz "nie", tylko że "na razie nie". Przez ostatnie dwa dni mówiłeś "tak". Naprawdę tego chciałeś, przypominałeś mi — westchnął — dawne czasy. A ja strasznie za nimi tęsknię. Naprawdę cię przepraszam, Licia.  
  
— Jak... często to robiliśmy?  
  
— Dziennie czy ogółem? Hej? Hej, Licia. Wkurzasz się na mnie? Spoko, pewnie zasłużyłem.  
  
— Cicho — rozkazał Litwa i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Polska rzeczywiście się zamknął. Wciąż wyglądał jednak na nieszczęśliwego i zakłopotanego, które to emocje zupełnie do niego nie pasowały. Litwin na chłodno zastanawiał się, czy powinien teraz wyjść i trzasnąć za sobą drzwiami, czy raczej zostać i spróbować wbić trochę rozsądku w egoistyczną głowę Polaka. Miał ochotę kopnąć samego siebie za to, że bardziej niż cała ta dziwna sytuacja martwiła go smutna mina przyjaciela. Wiedział przecież, że Polska tęsknił za wspólnym sypianiem— sam zresztą czasem za tym tęsknił, ale żaden z nich nie cieszył się nadmiarem wolnego czasu ani prywatności przez ostatnich 50 lat. Później zaledwie kilkanaście miesięcy, podczas których czuł się zdrowy i pełen energii, zanim nastąpiła recesja.  
  
Spróbował sobie przypomnieć — nie był pewien, z kiedy pochodziło to wspomnienie — głośny śmiech Polski, ciepło jego oddechu przy uchu. Cofając się pamięcią do czasów sprzed rozbiorów, udało mu się zilustrować ów śmiech obrazami szczęśliwej twarzy przyjaciela, jego ramion przygarniających go do uścisku. Poczuł nagle, że wcale nie przeszkadzałoby mu aż tak bardzo, gdyby znowu był zdolny wywołać ten uśmiech na jego twarzy. A w każdym razie, przebaczenie było cnotą, a po siedmiuset latach był już dobrze wyćwiczony w przebaczaniu Polsce. Zbyt dawna łączyła ich przyjaźń... i za bardzo go kochał, aby długo trzymać urazę.  
  
— Nie jestem zły — powiedział w końcu miękko. — Tylko zaskoczony. Wiesz, że nigdy nie przestałem...  
  
Rumieniec wypłynął mu na twarz.  
  
— Wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
  
— Ale z ciebie mężczyzna — oznajmił Polska. — Nie umrzesz od powiedzenia "kocham cię", wiesz? I ten... nigdy w to nie wątpiłem. Za bardzo.  
  
— Niczego nie obiecuję, jeśli chodzi o, cóż, sprawy łóżkowe...  
  
— Nie szkodzi.  
  
Polska przytulił go z ulgą, a potem odsunął się i zmarszczył czoło, wpatrując się w coś, co dostrzegł za kuchennym oknem.  
  
— Musisz mi wszystko porządnie opowiedzieć. I spróbujemy zrozumieć jak to się stało. Powiedz mi przynajmniej, że nie rozpętałem żadnej wojny - jęknął Litwin.  
  
— Wszystko w swoim czasie. A ty może powiesz mi w zamian, co nagadałeś Łotwie.  
  
— Łotwie? A co z nim?  
  
— Właśnie otwiera naszą furtkę i ma ze sobą wielką walizę. Czyżby ktoś go zaprosił na długoterminowy pobyt?  
  
Litwa wyjrzał za okno z nieokreślonym poczuciem winy. Walizka była prawie większa niż sam Łotysz. Zerknął kątem oka na Polskę i poczuł się lepiej, widząc, że ten się śmieje.  
  
— No dalej, Licia. Mamy lokatora do przyjęcia.  
  
— I najwyraźniej jam to, nie chwaląc się, uczynił — uśmiechnął się Litwin.  
  
Polska parsknął szczerym śmiechem i ruszył przodem do drzwi, stawić czoła światu.

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, trochę to zajęło! Jestem pod wrażeniem tego, jak dobrze oryginalna autorka poradziła sobie z oddaniem polskiej kultury i historii, jednak czuję się w obowiązku zauważyć dwa małe niedociągnięcia fabularne, których zdecydowałam się nie poprawiać, ponieważ nie były drastyczne i większość z was pewnie nawet ich nie zauważyła.
> 
> Po pierwsze, Litwa mówi o królu mając w myśli dokładnie rok 1575 - a akurat ten był, niestety, rokiem bezkrólewia w Polsce po ucieczce Henryka Walezego do Francji. Wyłapaliście to? Jeśli tak, brawo dla was :D
> 
> Po drugie, o Ameryce myśli w fanfiku jako o brytyjskiej kolonii, podczas gdy w 1575 żadnych brytyjskich kolonii w Ameryce jeszcze nie było, więc nie ma prawa tak go kojarzyć. Powiedzmy, że trochę zapamiętał z tego atlasu historycznego, ale mu się poplątało.
> 
> Jest jeszcze jedna nieścisłość czasowa, tym razem z mojej winy - ale to już się do niej nie przyznam. :b Po prostu nie mogłam sobie jej odpuścić!


End file.
